Conspiracy For Revenge
by Janis B
Summary: Past cases come back to torment the rangers (A continuation of previous stories) ~CHAPTER 10 POSTED~STORY COMPLETE~
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of our entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.

_"Conspiracy For Revenge" _

Janis Boisclair 

jboisclair@rogers.com 

_Chapter 1 _

_Past Ghosts and Present Day ___

A boyish smile crept across his face as he neared the bed where she lay sleeping. It was late he knew but he had just got caught up in the discussion he was having with Trivette and Sumner. 

Two ten in the morning he noted spying the clock seven A. M. was going to come early he thought as he dropped his clothes to the floor. Pulling back the covers he slid in close to his wife wrapping both his arms around her letting his lips search out and find her neck. 

"What time is it Gage?" she slowly mumbled turning in his arms to face him. 

"Late," he whispered back covering her mouth with his. 

She could taste the beer on his lips and a half grin crossed her face. That is why she had left early she could see where this evening had been heading as her three co-workers rehashed the case over another beer. It had been a long hard three weeks and with this case behind them they had let loose over a few beers. 

"Who brought you home?" she quizzed her partner. 

"Trivette," he quickly replied moving his hand up her toned body his lips teasing her neck again. 

"Did you get any supper?" Syd questioned on. 

"Yeah and now I want dessert," he teased rolling on top of her kissing her deeply. He could feel her arms going around him her hands rubbing up his back. A low moan escaped her as she let him possess her once more. 

_Sydney and Gage's 7:15 AM._

"Daddy, Daddy, Mom wants to know how many eggs you want for breakfast?" Piper was asking her father as she and Cat stood beside the bed looking down at him. He squinted his eyes feeling Cat's little hands patting his face. 

"I love you Daddy," Cat squealed out kissing Gage's face at the same time. 

"Yeah I love you too," Gage managed to say. "Can you tell Mom to hold on the eggs this morning." 

"All right girls I think I'd better look after Dad this morning," Syd smiled shooing her daughters out of the room. 

"Little coffee Honey?" she asked coming towards the bed armed with a mug of the steaming brew. 

"You're a life saver Babe," Gage moaned forcing himself to sit up and take the mug from her. 

"Uh hmm," Syd smiled kissing the top of his head. "Did you want me to turn the shower on for you?" 

"I'd really like it if you came here," he told her his lower lip sticking out in a pout like a small child. 

"Gage this is the day Walker is coming back to work and we are all ready late," Syd was saying migrating towards her husband at the same time to sit on the edge of the bed. He was just about to reach for her when the phone rang. 

"Let the kids get it," he smiled reaching for her anyway. 

"Dad, Dad, Anna B is on the phone," Chris was calling. 

"And she's crying," Cat added as Gage reached for the phone. 

"She wants to talk to Mom," Piper cut in looking smugly at the other two. 

Gage picked up the phone and handed it to Syd. She took it from him saying, "Okay guys out so Dad can take his shower." As she shooed the kids out Syd looked sternly at her husband, nodded towards the bathroom and put the phone to her ear. "Anna B?" 

"Oh Syd I'm so glad I caught you," she sobbed out. 

"Honey what is it? What's wrong?" 

"It's Hunter he's calling me from jail, he told me he had ways of finding out things even in jail and he would know if I started seeing someone else besides him. He told me he'd kill me if I let anyone but him touch me," she choked the last statement out hardly above a whisper. 

"Okay Honey you listen to me Hunter Blake is in jail and he is going to be there for a long time." Gage was half way to the bathroom but stopped and turned to face his wife when he heard Syd utter Hunter Blake's name. "Gage and I will see that the phone calls stop and look into what associates he may have outside of jail and put a stop to them too." 

"You can really make him stop?" 

"One way or another we'll stop him," Syd was replying as Gage took the phone from her hand and put it to his ear. 

"Anna B?" he asked. 

"Gage I…" 

"I don't want you worrying about anything Syd and I are going to take care of this you hear me," he said into the phone. 

She was nodding her head and Gage knew it even if he couldn't see her and he smiled back. 

"Thanks Gage you're the best, the very best." 

"Well I've got you and my wife and kids fooled anyway," he was grinning now. "How bout we give you a shout tonight?" he asked before saying good-bye and hanging up. 

Sydney had smiled slightly at Gage's comment but her mind had gone to Hunter Blake. It had been seven months ago Blake had begun serving his sentence in Huntsville and they hadn't heard of him since. 

Reading Syd's face Gage could tell that Blake's name was having an unnerving effect on his wife. "Honey I'll look after this Blake matter," he volunteered. 

"It's okay Gage," she smiled, "We'll get on it as soon as we get into headquarters and put a stop to it. Deal?" she asked. 

Leaning down he gave her cheek a small peck and headed to the shower, but noticed that her mind was still on what had happened. 

_Ranger Headquarters_

Matt Sumner was the only one in the office when the Gages arrived; he sat at his desk holding his head up with his hand. Syd gave Gage a little poke and walked over behind the unsuspecting Ranger. "Sumner you look like you had a rough night," she teased. 

"Your husband can't look that much better," Sumner moaned. 

"Leave me out of this I'm fine," Gage butted in. "Where's your partner?" he asked trying to change the subject. 

"He just called he's going to be a little late he went with Erica for her sonogram," Sumner replied. 

"Hey Erica's got to be having that baby before too much longer," Gage commented looking to his wife for confirmation. 

"Another two weeks is her due date if everything goes as planned," Syd informed them. 

"Syd you are the one who doesn't stick to the plan." 

"Gage I promised you that life with me would never be boring," she smiled sweetly at him. 

Before Gage had time for a come back Walker came into the room. "Hey Boss nice to have you back," Gage greeted him. 

"You know it's nice to be back," Walker grinned as he spoke. "Gage can I see you and Sydney for a moment in my office?" he asked getting right down to business. 

"Yeah sure," Gage replied as he and Syd followed him to his office leaving Matt to sit and wonder by himself. 

"Can you close the door?" Walker asked waiting for Gage to do so. "I've just been upstairs in Brisco's office," he began. "Captain Brisco is retiring," Walker paused to clear his throat not being used to making announcements like the one he was about to make. "In light of that I'm being promoted…" 

"Congratulations," both Syd and Gage were on their feet offering their best wishes. 

"Thanks both of you, but that brings me to something else and I hope you can understand how I came to this decision." 

"What is it Walker?" Sydney asked. 

"Well Trivette will become the senior ranger here the same as he has been acting the last couple of months. I've reviewed both of your records over the last couple of weeks and you are two of the best rangers I've ever had the pleasure of working with. The next decision came down to actual time in the service of the Texas Rangers. And well Sydney your partner has a year more in then you that puts him next in line for promotion to…" 

"Gage you're getting a promotion," Syd cried out as any proud wife would throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

Looking past his wife to his boss Gage looked for some sort of confirmation so he could actually believe it. 

"We are due upstairs in an hour for Brisco to make the announcements Sergeant Gage," Walker told them stretching out his hand to shake Gage's. 

Syd gave her partner another quick hug as he took Walker's hand still not believing what just happened. 

"Hey Walker am I interrupting anything?" Trivette asked rapping on the office door and sticking his head inside. 

"Come in Trivette we were just leaving," Gage grinned letting his partner steer him towards the door. 

"Told him did you?" Trivette asked when they were out of earshot. 

Walker nodded his head yes. 

"Sydney is okay with it?" Trivette questioned further. 

"Happy for her husband," Walker, replied watching the two of them through the office window. 

~~~~~ 

The news was still sinking in as Gage sat down at his desk. Sydney looked across letting a smile come across her face once more before asking, "Are you going to call Huntsville or did you want me to?" 

"I'll do it partner thanks for reminding me," Gage retorted picking up the phone but not before returning her smile. He turned slightly in his chair as the connection was made giving Sumner the chance to ask Sydney what was up. 

"You're going to find out very shortly Matt," Syd had answered still not taking her eyes off Gage. 

"Partner?" Trivette called out to Sumner, "Got those reports for me?" 

"Yeah right here," Sumner answered picking up the files and heading over to Trivette's office. 

Sydney looked up at Sumner as he walked into Trivette's office. The young ranger had fit in very easily with their company. He was tall, muscular and good-looking like her husband only with short red hair. His fighting skills were quite accomplished and he could almost second guess her and her partner as well as they could each other. 

"Okay thanks for your help," Gage was saying as he hung up the phone. "Hunter isn't going to be making anymore unwanted phone calls to Anna B or anyone else. I got a list of about half a dozen names of his pals here in Dallas that have been to see him since he has been incarcerated that we can check out after lunch. Plus they are going to be checking out his emails. Anna B didn't say anything about that did she?" 

"She didn't mention email to me but then maybe she wasn't expecting it either." Syd thoughtfully replied. "I'll give her a call and see if anything out of the ordinary has come in lately." 

"Tell her the phone calls should stop now too but let us know if there is anything at all unusual that happens," Gage added. 

"Will do," Syd agreed picking up the phone to dial, "Hey Boss think we can spare some time so I can take you out for lunch after the announcement?" 

"Boss," Gage repeated chuckling softly to himself his face colouring slightly hearing her use that term realizing that this promotion was going to put him in that position. 

"Yeah I think that can be arranged but I'm still buying," he told her as the phone connected to Anna B. 

_Conference Room Upstairs_

The small conference room was packed full upstairs when Gage entered with Sydney about twenty minutes later. "Nervous Honey?" Syd had asked as they made their way to the front where Alex all ready stood with Walker. 

"A little," Gage admitted squeezing her hand tighter. 

"You deserve it Francis," she whispered standing on tiptoes and kissing his cheek. 

Stopping them he stood in front of her to tell her, "Thanks Syd that means a lot coming from you, you mean a lot to me." 

Sydney didn't have time to reply the ceremony had begun and before they new it Gage's name was being called. She had moved over beside Alex and both women proudly clapped as their husbands' promotions were announced. 

"How bout we all go out and enjoy some lunch," Trivette was asking as Alex and Sydney approached the men as things finished up. 

"Love to," Gage was replying, "but I have an earlier engagement for lunch." 

"See you later," Syd told them as she and her partner headed towards the door and elevators. 

_A Small Outdoor Café_

The waitress had just finished taking their order when Gage's hands came across the table to take hold of Syd's. "You really are okay with this?" he nervously asked her knowing she was just as deserving of this title as he was. 

"Gage I'm just so happy for you. You have worked long and hard for this I think you deserved it long before now," she answered bringing his hand to her lips. 

"You really are wonderful you know that you work just as hard…" she had put her fingers against his lips. 

"This is your celebration stop worrying about me I'm as happy as I would be if I had gotten this promotion," she began just as her phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket she answered, "Cooke." 

"_Hello baby doll_," came the voice from the other end of the line, "_miss me like I missed you?_" 

"How did you get this number?" Sydney gasped the colour draining from her face. 

"Syd what is it?" Gage asked. 

"_We were always meant to be together and your blonde husband isn't go to stand in our way… Enjoy your lunch,_" The line went dead. 

Sydney stood up her eyes roving over the people in the café and on the street. Gage was standing beside her, "Syd what is it?" he repeated himself. 

"It was Derek, Derek Shaw," Syd replied hardly daring to speak above a whisper. "He's here and he knows I'm here with you." Sydney's whole body was shaking in the fear this man evoked in her right to her very being.

TBC... 


	2. The Terror Reaches Out Again

_Chapter 2 _

_The Terror Reaches Out Again_

Gage knew exactly who Derek Shaw was. When Sydney had told him about her X-boyfriend he had made it his business to know who this man was that had hurt her so badly. 

"Syd, come sit down," he coaxed his arm going tightly around her shoulder. Slowly Sydney slid back into her seat her hands going back to Gage's and holding on tight. 

"We can skip this Honey grab something and go back to the office…" 

"Gage no I'm sorry I didn't mean to go to pieces… I just wasn't expecting to hear his voice ever again." 

"What did he want Hon?" 

Syd sat silent Derek's words coming to her mind again a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. The waitress brought the food to the table and Syd quickly wiped the back of her hand across her face. 

"Everything all right?" the waitress asked as she set the plates down. 

"Fine," Syd snapped turning her head away. 

"Everything looks good," Gage smiled up at the waitress as she shrugged and hurried off to look after another table. 

"He said he we were going to be together and you weren't going to stand in the way. Oh God Gage I think I'm going to be sick," she cried running for the restroom. 

Getting the waitress' attention Gage had her wrap the food for take out and paid the tab, a moment later Syd appeared. "Lets get out of here," he whispered and she didn't argue. 

_Across the Street…_

Derek Shaw stood across the street from the café watching Sydney Cooke it had been a long time since he had last seen her. She looked the same today as the first day he had seen her. He watched as her husband put his arm around her clenching and unclenching his own fist as he watched 

"I know you don't love him Sydney, I know that I'm the only man you ever cared about. I'll make you see that, you'll forget all about him, I'll make sure you forget all about him…" 

He stood watching as Gage opened the door for Sydney then went around and got in himself. As Gage pulled the car away from the curb Derek walked off too. 

~~~~~ 

"Feeling any better Syd?" Gage asked reaching out and taking her hand. 

"I'm really sorry about everything… I just wanted to have a nice little celebration lunch." 

"We'll celebrate a little later," he smiled lifting an eyebrow at the same time. "You feel up to running a few of these names down?" Gage asked indicating the list of names the warden had supplied him with. 

"Yeah lets do so we can get back to the office and see if we can find out anything on Derek," her resolve determined. 

"Syd I don't want you having to deal with him," Gage began to say. 

"What are you going to do pull rank on me?" she snapped back. "I'm sorry Gage that wasn't called for. It's just this is one fight I can't walk away from no matter what or he wins." 

"I'll make a concession with you." 

"What?" 

"You don't deal with him alone I'll be there to back you all right?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him glad to have him in her corner. 

Glancing across the seat at his wife he caught her profile as she stared out the window at nothing in particular. When she had first told him about Derek Shaw he had found it hard to believe she was ever helpless against anybody. Looking at her now he knew it was true. All the old fear she had buried so deep was coming back was flooding to the surface once again. It was as if she had forgotten who she was now and the power this man welded over her was taking over again. 

~~~~~ 

The partners had systematically gone down the list of names that the warden had given Gage. After questioning each of them and warning them to stay clear of Annabelle McMurtrie both came away from each feeling none of these guys even knew who they were talking about. 

"You think Blake was just making things up for a way to get at Anna B?" Gage asked his partner as he pulled up to there last stop. 

"Maybe," but I really think there is something going on with Hunter. "I just don't think he would call unless he had the upper hand." Syd had opened the car door and waited for Gage to come to her side before they proceeded in. 

"Ken Rankin open up Texas Rangers," Gage banged loudly on the apartment door as he barked out who they were. They could hear scrambling inside and glass breaking, pulling their service weapons and standing back Gage gave one good kick knocking the door wide. 

Both were inside in a flash, two were heading out the patio doors and Gage gave chase. One had made a dash for the bathroom and was dumping the white powdered contents of a bag into the toilet. 

"Stop right there," Syd shouted as the man kept dumping. "Now," she shouted again using her foot to bowl the man backwards the powder flying in his face and on his shirt. The bag and what was left of the contents had come to a rest in the bathtub. 

Quickly she had the prisoner lay face down snapping the cuffs on him before hauling him to his feet. Gage was just coming back in with his two as she finished calling it in. Taking one look at his partner's prisoner he couldn't resist asking, "Is that what they mean by a 'snowman'?" 

"I see your jokes haven't got any better," Syd chided him as he grinned back at her. 

Turning back to the three sitting on the couch Gage asked, "Which one of you is Hunter Blake's pal Ken Rankin?" 

All three sat mute so Gage continued, "You know all this could have been avoided my partner and I weren't even here because of a drug related charge. We just wanted to make sure that Ken wasn't harassing anyone." 

"Way to go Rankin," one of the ones Gage had brought back piped up. 

"Shut up," Sydney's snowman shouted. 

"You shut up," the first one bellowed, "You've put us in enough trouble Rankin." 

"All right all of you shut up," Syd interrupted grabbing Rankin's arm and hauling him up once more. By now the transport had got there and Gage followed to the kitchen where she had taken Rankin. "He says he doesn't know our friend Hunter," she told her partner. 

"Once we clean him up a bit and compare his face to the ones on the tape at Huntsville… 

"Okay I know Hunter," Rankin admitted. 

"That's a start Rankin are you going to tell us the rest or do we have to drag it out of you?" Syd asked. 

"I heard you weren't that tough Ranger Cooke," Rankin taunted her. "In fact I heard you used to get beat up on a regular basis." 

Sydney stood ridged staring at Rankin his words paralyzing her. 

Gage immediately intervened, "She's a lot tougher then you are. That is you wearing the handcuffs isn't it? And if it is your pal Hunter telling you that tale then I can see he didn't learn anything after his last encounter with Ranger Cooke." Gage punctuated his comments with a slap to the side of Rankin's head. "Now again," he continued "what did you tell your pal Hunter you would do for him?" 

"All right it's not that important any way," Rankin mumbled. "He just wanted me to keep tabs on his girlfriend Annabelle let him know if she started dating anyone else." 

"For starts Rankin Annabelle McMurtrie isn't Hunter's girlfriend and second your spy days are officially over," Gage informed him before releasing him for transport. 

"Hey Rankin," Syd called walking over to the man before he was led out. "Who told you I used to get beat up on a regular basis?" 

"Your old man, Derek Shaw," he smirked at her. 

"Get him out of here," Gage ordered before anything else could be said. 

Sydney was leaning against a wall gasping for breath when Gage turned back to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she flung them off turning away from him ashamed to face him. Standing his ground he waited patiently for his partner to get her bearings. 

"I'm… I'm," Syd began to stutter out. 

"Shh… someone is trying to rattle you and my guess is that there is a connection between Blake and Shaw somehow," Gage tried to soothe. 

"I've got to put a stop to this Gage, I can't live this way again." 

"Sydney like we told Anna B you don't have to do this alone you always have me. Everyone at headquarters…" 

"No, no Gage I don't want everyone at work knowing…" 

"That you aren't as strong as they may think and you have a vulnerable side," his arms were around her and he held her close. __

_Headquarters_

An hour later the partners returned to headquarters. "Trivette," Gage called, "you and Sumner got a few minutes?" 

"Sure Gage come on in, what's up?" Trivette asked as Sydney and Sumner followed Gage into his office. 

Giving a quick look to Sydney he let her begin as he moved behind her resting his hand on her shoulder. Slowly she let the story unravel ending with the fact that they thought that there was a connection between Blake and Shaw. 

"Think this Shaw is stalking you Syd?" Trivette asked. 

"I don't know Jimmy it's been such a long time…" Syd began. 

"I think we have to treat it that way," Gage interrupted. 

"I think you're right, you two all right to bring him in?" Trivette asked. 

"Yeah, we need to bring him in I need to let him know he is not going to waltz back into my life where he's not welcome," Syd firmly stated. 

"Okay Sydney why don't you and Sumner find out where Shaw is suppose to be while Gage and I see if we can find out anything about the drugs Rankin and his buddies were dealing," Trivette was instructing. 

Sydney nodded her head and her and Sumner got to work while Gage and Trivette headed for interrogation B. Once they were out of earshot Trivette asked, "Sydney all right?" 

Gage slowed his pace stopping to lean against the wall. "I've never seen her so scared," he admitted to their friend. "This all happened long before she thought of being a ranger or a cop for that matter. I read the police reports the… he almost beat her to death with his fists…" his voice trailed off and Trivette waited until he was able to finish. "She needs to face him and know he can't beat her." 

"Think she can handle it?" Was Trivette's next question. 

"Yes," Gage answered without hesitation, "and I intend to be by her side." 

~~~~~ 

A couple hours later Gage and Trivette made their way back into the office. Syd immediately looked up at her partner wanting to know what he and Trivette had found out. 

"Find anything out?" Gage asked. 

"Only that Derek is suppose to be in Corpus Christi not in Dallas," Syd retorted, "You?" 

"That Rankin met Shaw in jail and that he hooked him up with Blake to keep an eye on Anna B," Trivette informed them. 

"Come on Syd there is nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Gage told her. 

"There is one lead here…" she began feeling a little more relaxed then earlier. 

"Hey I can pull rank on you Cooke," Gage teased, "Get your jacket and lets go." 

"You want pulling rank," she nattered on her way out in front of him, "then wait until I get you home." 

"This is one mean low life," Sumner commented handing the file to his partner to read as the Gages disappeared out the door. "If I was Gage I'd want to kill him." 

Trivette took the report from Sumner nodding his head in agreement as he opened the folder. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

It hadn't taken Sydney long to get dinner on the table once they had picked up the kids and got home. She had told the children about Daddy's big promotion and they were all having the celebration that she and Gage had missed at lunch. 

"So you can actually tell Mom what to do and she has to do it?" Chris asked his eyes wide open. 

"I suppose that I could but I'm just not that sure if that would be in my best interests," his father replied grinning at his wife at the same time. 

"Mommy," Piper began, "Cat and I met a friend of yours today." 

"A friend of mine who was it?" Syd absently asked. 

"Cat and I were playing out back at the HOPE center and he called us over to the fence said he knew you for a long, long time and you were best friends," she continued with the story. 

Piper had both her father and mother's attention now. "Did he tell you what his name was?" Sydney asked almost in a whisper as the fear began to grip her. 

"Derek," Cat piped up not wanting to be left out of the story. 

"Oh my God," Syd said her voice still a whisper to repeat it a little louder a few seconds later. She was out of her chair grasping her daughters to her firing questions at them. "Are you all right? Did he touch you? Did he try and make you go with him? What did he ask you? What did you tell him?" 

"Mommy you're squeezing me too tight," Cat cried out. 

"I'm sorry Honey," Syd retorted easing up her tight hold on the girls trying hard to hold it together. 

Gage was behind her and helping her to her feet. "Can you give us a few minutes guys and we'll talk about this," he said to the children before guiding Syd out of the dining room. 

"He was after our children," Syd choked out hysterically even before Gage could get the door to their room closed. "We have to stop him Gage." 

Taking her in his arms he quietly calmly spoke, "We will stop him Syd. One way or another we'll stop him." 

TBC...


	3. Evil Surrounds Evil Takes Hold

_Chapter 3 _

_Evil Surrounds Evil Takes Hold_

The doorbell sounded with around of I'll get its coming from the children as Gage called out, "Everyone sit down I'll get it." Giving Syd another hug he left her standing there to see who was at the door. 

Sydney stood a moment looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could see the bruises and abrasions on her face that Shaw had inflected so many years ago. She could hear his cruel voice, "I'll teach you to disobey me, no man will ever look at you except for me." She flinched feeling his fist pummelled into her face once again. She could feel her stomach turning, the room spinning as the horrors came back to be relived. 

"Mommy." 

Piper's voice brought Syd back to the present. 

"Mommy are you okay?" she asked walking into the room where her mother was standing. 

"I'm fine Pipe," Syd lied trying to hide her feelings. 

Going to her Mom Piper threw her arms around her waist and held tight. "Derek really wasn't your friend was he?" she asked. 

Syd closed her eyes holding her daughter tightly to her before she spoke. "No Honey he's not my friend. I knew him a very long time ago even before I knew Daddy. He wasn't very nice to me then and I don't think he is here to be nice to me now." 

She squatted down in front of her daughter so she could look into her face, "Derek was my boyfriend once and he was mean like Hunter was to Anna B. I got away from him and got him out of my life and he stayed away for a long time. For some reason he thinks he can come back into my life but I'm not going to let him. Daddy is going to help me and we are going to let him know we don't want to see him and we don't want him going near you guys. If he comes to the HOPE Center or to school I want you to go and get somebody right away. Can you promise me?" 

Piper shook her head yes throwing her arms around Sydney's neck in a hug. Softly she whispered to her mother, "I love you Mommy." 

"Mommy Anna B is here," Cat yelled as she burst into the room where Piper and Syd were. Seeing her mom and sister in a hug Cat ran to them joining in. 

"Hi Puss," Syd smiled at her youngest taking her in her arms as well. It never ceased to amaze her how the children could lift her spirits. "Anna B is here?" she asked as Cat giggled. 

"Yeah she's talking to Daddy and Chris," the child got out still giggling. 

"We had better get out there before she thinks we don't like her," Syd exclaimed taking both girls' hands and leading them down the hall towards the family room. 

"Hey Sydney," Anna B smiled catching sight of her friend with the kids. "Gage was saying that you guys looked after Hunter, thank you so much." She had gotten up throwing both arms around Syd's neck as she had Gage's when she got there. 

The doorbell rang for a second time that evening and excusing himself Gage went to answer it. Cat followed him out so she could be the first to come back and report who it was. 

"Anna B," Syd addressed her, "The phone calls should stop but if there is any thing out of the ordinary Gage and I want to know. 

She shook her head in agreement just as Cat rushed back in yelling, "Its Summer." 

"Sumner Honey," Syd corrected as Matt and Gage appeared in the doorway. To which Cat laughed as she stood in front of Matt reaching up to be picked up. He obliged her swinging her up to his shoulder. 

Anna B who had been staring at Sumner let her eyes travel to Gage as she cleared her throat rather loudly. 

"Something I can help you with?" he teased. 

"Gage," she exclaimed through clenched teeth. 

"Oh," he exaggerated, "Anna B this is Ranger Matt Sumner, Sumner this is a good friend of ours Annabelle McMurtrie but we call her Anna B." 

"Nice to meet you," Matt smiled reaching out his hand. 

"Me too," she smiled back taking his hand in hers. 

"Gage can I see you for a minute?" Sumner asked turning to his boss and nodding towards the other room. 

"Yeah sure," Gage replied giving Syd a quick look before turning to go into the study with Sumner 

As the door clicked shut Anna B turned to Syd grasping her hands. "Sydney he's gorgeous, tell me all about him, is he married? Does he have a girlfriend? Does he work with you and Gage?" 

Syd hardly heard anything her eyes were fixed on the study door wondering what Sumner had to tell Gage. 

"Syd!" she exclaimed grabbing hold of Sydney's hands bring her attention back to herself. 

"Yeah what?" Syd asked turning back to the young girl. 

"Sydney what's the matter?" Anna B asked. 

Syd didn't have time to answer the door to the study opened and Gage motioned her over. "What is it?" she asked closing the door behind her. 

"Sumner found Derek," Gage told her. 

"Let's go then," Syd retorted all ready standing. 

"Syd I want you to stay here Sumner and I'll go talk to him." 

"No way Gage," Syd started. 

"Sumner can you give us a minute?" Gage asked and Sumner nodded letting himself out. 

"Don't pull this on me Gage," Syd started as soon as the door closed. 

"I'm not pulling anything Syd I want you here with the kids. We know that there is a connection between Shaw and Blake and that it is probably a lot deeper rooted. Syd they have all ready contacted the kids," he finished putting his arms around her. 

After thinking a moment Syd looked into his eyes, "Why is it you always make such a good case?" 

"We won't be long Hon," he smiled kissing her forehead then headed to join Sumner. 

Sydney sat staring after Gage until Chris peeked his head in. "Are we going to have dessert Mom?" he asked. 

"Sure ask Anna B if she would like some ice cream too," Syd replied trying hard to focus her attention on the kids. "Give me a couple of minutes to clear off the table," she told them as she headed towards the kitchen. 

"Okay Mom," Chris called back and Anna B got up to follow. 

"Sydney is something the matter?" Anna B asked hoping she hadn't inadvertently done something to upset her friend. 

"No… no everything is fine," she replied going about the task of clearing away the dishes. 

"It doesn't seem fine," Anna B persisted thinking Sydney was more together when the house blew up. 

"It's just a case that has come up," Syd tried to brush it off. "Let it go Anna B really I'm fine just a little preoccupied by it that's all." 

"All right if you say so," Anna B agreed not completely convinced. "Ice cream guys," she shouted for the kids. 

_Wrangler's Watering Hole_

Sumner's informant had lead them to a dive bar downtown called the Wrangler's Watering Hole. The place was about half full, loud and noisy when the two rangers entered. Scanning the room Gage caught sight of Shaw coming on to some girl he was sitting beside at the bar. He nodded slightly to Sumner and they proceeded over to where Shaw sat. Gage came up behind him letting Sumner get in his face. 

"Excuse us Miss," Matt addressed the girl, "but we have ranger business with your boyfriend here." 

"Hey I just met the guy," she retorted picking up her drink and vacating the seat which Sumner conveniently took. 

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?" Shaw yelled out at Sumner as he stood up ready for a fight only to have Gage's hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

"Take it easy Derek we only came to give you some friendly advice," Sumner told him. 

Catching sight of Gage a nasty grin came across his face. "Well Ranger Gage is this a last ditch effort for you to keep your family away from me? I know that Sydney claims she wants nothing to do with me we both know once I get her beneath me in our bed that will all change. And those sweet little girls I wonder if they taste as sweet as their mother…" 

That was all he got out before Gage's fist ploughed repeatedly into his face. It took all Sumner had to pull Gage off Shaw and keep him from killing the man. 

"Gage come on you're going to kill him!" Sumner exclaimed holding Gage back as Shaw sank to the floor half conscious. 

Gage was breathing hard as he crouched down in front of Shaw. "You go near any of my girls Sydney included and I'll finish what I started here." 

"I'm not afraid of you Ranger Gage," Shaw loudly lamented emphasizing the Ranger part as Gage got up and headed to the door. 

Sumner crouched down in front of him now for a moment to add, "Well you should be." Getting up he followed Gage out. 

_Sydney and Gage's Home_

Gage went right inside and without stopping went right down the hall to where the kids were all ready in bed. 

"What happened?" Sydney asked Sumner. "Did you find Derek?" 

"Yeah I'll let Gage explain to you," he replied. Turning to Anna B he asked, "I was wondering if I might interest you in getting a cup of coffee with me?" 

"I'd love to," Anna B was quick to reply hardly believing he had asked her. 

"I'll tell Gage good-bye for you," Syd cut in wanting to go to her husband. 

"Thanks Syd thanks for everything today," Anna B chirped giving Syd a quick hug. 

After waving good night Sydney followed down the hall where Gage stood looking at their young daughters. 

"Gage what happened?" she softly asked letting her hand rest on his shoulder. 

"Let's just say Shaw knows what it feels like to have his face beat in," he sighed bringing his arm around her. 

"Tell me about it Gage. What happened?" 

He let her lead him to their bedroom and bring her arms around him. They stood together that way for a long time Syd waiting quietly for Gage to tell her what went down… 

"As soon as he saw it was me he started Syd. He knew exactly what buttons to push, he told me you were his and then he started with Piper and Cat inferred that he would have them the same way he was going to have you. I lost it, Sumner had to pull me off him, I might have killed him if Matt hadn't been there." 

"Gage I'm so sorry," tears were forming in Syd's eyes as she spoke. Looking up in his face she noticed blood. "Are you hurt?" she cried standing back to look at him seeing the blood on his shirt. 

Looking over her head and away from her he answered, "It's not mine." 

"Oh Gage," she cried out taking his hands seeing his knuckles skinned open. "Come on Honey lets hit the shower and then bed." 

He nodded his head and let her help him out of his clothes. "You're going to join me aren't you?" he asked pulling her close. 

She nodded her head yes whispering, "I think we need a little of each other Gage." With that she took his hand and headed towards the bathroom. 

_Early Morning_

Sydney reached over to draw herself closer to Gage, his side of the bed was empty. She turned to look at the clock seeing that it was six twenty-two. Getting up she slipped her robe on and went in search of him. Buddy the family dog was lying on the mat in front of the side door instead of in Chris' room like usual. 

"Gage go outside?" Syd asked the little Border collie who returned her question by wagging his tail furiously. Frowning slightly Syd opened the door and stepped outside in search of her husband. It was then she noticed the garage door to be open a crack and after further investigation found that his bike was missing. Smiling she realized that he had gone for a bike ride something he did to help clear his head. Turing around she went back in the house to put the coffee on. 

It was a few minutes later that she heard the familiar sound of the bike's motor. She poured his coffee and handed it to him as he came into the kitchen meeting her with a kiss. "That help?" she asked. 

"Yeah it did. I sure hated leaving you here with the kids though," he told her kissing her again. 

"Yeah well I didn't care much for waking up and finding your side of the bed empty," she countered. 

"Promise it won't happen again," he told setting down his coffee and taking her in his arms. 

"Maybe you should have just woke me up and stayed in bed," she softly purred a he tugged on the belt of her robe. 

"We have a few minutes now," he persisted lifting her onto the counter in front of him just as the phone rang. 

"Morning," Syd spoke into the phone as Gage continued to pull her robe from her shoulder so his kisses could caress her soft skin. "Yeah he's right here Walker," she answered smiling and handing her husband the phone. 

"Walker," he answered picking up his coffee and taking a small gulp. "Sure we could do that. All right we'll see you shortly." Gage handed the phone back to Sydney saying, "that's odd." 

"What's up?" Sydney asked placing the phone back on the receiver. 

"Walker he wants you to take the kids to school and the HOPE Center and they'll meet us here," Gage answered. 

"Did he say why?" 

"Only that they'd explain when they got here." 

Neither had time to speculate further as the sound of Piper shouting for Sydney went up along with Cat's loud scream. 

"You go advert the crisis and I'll start breakfast," Gage told her giving her a quick peck and lifting her from the counter. 

~~~~~ 

An hour later Gage had loaded the kids into the car and headed out with them leaving Syd to tidy up the kitchen and family room. By the time he returned it looked as is half the Dallas police force were pulled up at their place. Walker's truck was in the driveway as well as Trivette's car, pulling up he parked and headed inside. 

Going inside he caught sight of Walker and headed towards him. "What's going on Walker? he asked. 

"Gage what happened last night?" Walker asked point blank. 

"In regards to what?" he questioned back knowing this must be leading to his assaulting Derek Shaw. 

"Gage Derek Shaw was murdered last night and they are looking at you as the prime suspect," Trivette informed him. 

TBC....


	4. The Walls Close In

_Chapter 4 _

_The Walls Close In _

"Me for murder?" Gage asked astounded that anyone would even consider it. "The last time I saw Derek Shaw he was ruffed up but alive and cussing me out." 

"Ranger Gage? I'm Lieutenant Mark Sears, my partner Lieutenant Daniel Samms," a balding portly man was introducing them as they walked over to where Gage stood with his bosses. "We are investigating the murder of Derek Shaw. That name mean anything to you Ranger?" 

"You know what the connection is," Gage replied. 

"All right Ranger then lets get to it," Sears began. "Derek Shaw is one of your wife's old boyfriends and he tried to come back into her life and you didn't like it. You warned him and he wouldn't listen so you came up with a permanent solution." 

"Come on Sears you surely have read the reports, my wife was terrorized by Shaw years ago. He was out of her life until yesterday when he decided to call and threaten her again then he made a call on our girls at the HOPE Center. 

Sumner found him and the two of us went to have a talk with him, he threatened Sydney and the girls I lost it and let him have it but he was very much alive when Sumner and I left," Gage concluded. 

"Let him have it Ranger, witness say they thought you were going to beat the man to death," Samms chimed in. 

"I lost my temper," Gage told him, "A man who almost killed my wife years ago was standing in front of me telling me he was going to have her and our two daughters too. If you were in my place just how would you react?" 

"I don't know I wasn't in your place," Samms replied. 

Gage took a deep breath he knew how this worked but it wasn't making it any easier. 

An officer approached Sears with an envelope and he took it from him and walked towards Gage offering the envelope to him saying at the same time, "We have a warrant to search the premises." 

"You've got to be kidding," Gage snapped grabbing the warrant from his hand. "Have you not talked with Ranger Sumner and my wife? They are going to tell you the same story I just did." 

"We've talked to both Ranger Sumner and Ranger Cooke…" 

"So what's the problem then?" Gage asked. 

"A few loose ends Ranger you know what that is like," Samms smiled at him. 

Gage sat at the kitchen table watching the cupboards being riffled through. He could see Syd who was sitting in the family room watching the same process of their things being pulled out and scrutinized for evidence. He wanted nothing more then to go to her and rest his arm around her. Hell he wanted her arms around him he wanted to wake up and the whole day be different. 

Walker sat down beside him quietly asking, "Is there anything that you are leaving out anything we should know at all Gage?" 

"After Sumner dragged me off Shaw he was alive. He told me he wasn't afraid of me but I didn't answer him I just kept on walking out the door. Matt came out behind me a few seconds later and we came back here. I just came right in the house Anna B was here I didn't even say goodnight to her or Sumner I just walked down the hall I needed to see my kids. I was staring in at Piper and Cat until Syd came down the hallway to get me. We talked had a shower and went to bed." 

"So you were with Syd all night?" Trivette asked. 

"Until about five this morning, I was restless and I didn't want to wake her so I went for a bike ride," Gage admitted. 

"Do that often?" Walker questioned. 

"Not that often but I've been known to do it just to clear my head. I got back just before you called. Syd was up and had made coffee." 

The rangers didn't have any more time to discuss things Lieutenant Sears who had been talking on the phone was approached by another officer he was holding something in his hand. Taking it from the officer he walked towards Gage. 

"Ranger Gage is this your shirt?" he asked. 

"Yes it's mine," Gage answered, "and I can save us all a little time the blood on it is Derek Shaw's blood." 

"Care to explain?" 

"Sure I was hitting him hard enough earlier that night that his blood sprayed on my face and shirt," Gage replied the emotion buried deep. "You can ask my wife about it she thought I may have been hurt and I admitted to her that it was Derek Shaw's blood." 

Sears stood there silently waiting for his partner to hang up the phone and join him. Samms came and stood slightly in front of his partner they conversed for a moment and once again Sears addressed Gage, "Do you or Ranger Cooke own any other hand guns other then your service weapons?" 

"Yeah Syd owns a small forty-five caliber handgun that belonged to her father and it is the only other gun in the house," Gage replied. 

"And you would have access to that weapon?" Sears persisted. 

"Syd keeps it locked up but I do know where and where the keys are to get at it if I had reason to do so. It isn't anything we have out very often she just keeps it because it belonged to her Dad," Gage volunteered. 

"It is registered to Ranger Cooke?" 

"I assume so I never really asked her but she is a stickler for details so I assume she would have changed over the registration." 

"Could we have a look at it?" 

"I don't see why not do you want me or Sydney to get it?" 

"We'll have Ranger Cooke do that," Sears retorted nodding to Samms to go and speak to Sydney. 

Sears was talking again to Gage but he was only half listening he was watching Samms go over to his wife and both of them get up. Sydney gave a quick glance at him and then turned accompanied by Samms to retrieve the gun. 

"Would your prints be on your wife's gun?" Sears was asking. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't… Could you repeat that," Gage got out turning his attention back to the lieutenant. 

"Your prints would be on your wife's gun?" Sears repeated. 

"More then likely," he answered as Sydney reappeared with Samms. 

Coming directly into the kitchen Sydney stood in front of Gage saying almost in apology, "It isn't there." 

"What'd you mean it isn't there?" 

"Just what I said Gage the gun is missing, the hollister is empty, it isn't there," she cried. 

"All right folks this is the way things are sitting at the moment," Sears began, "We got Derek Shaw murdered around three A.M. this morning. We know that he is Ranger Cooke's old boyfriend and has been harassing her. Her husband Ranger Gage here went to see him beating him hard enough to come home with Shaw's blood on his shirt. 

You both went to bed around eleven P.M. and some time between then and six twenty this morning Ranger Gage got up to go on a motorcycle ride but Ranger Cooke can't be sure what time he left. 

A forty-five caliber handgun was found in a dumpster not thirty feet away from where Shaw was found which we are checking for prints and who it is registered to. A forty-five slug was dug out of Shaw, which we are checking against the gun we found. 

Now we find out the family heirloom is a forty-five that has gone missing from a locked strong box." 

Sears phone rang and he stopped long enough to answer it. "Thanks for being so quick on this," he said into the phone. Turning back to the table where Gage sat he said, "that pretty well clinches it Ranger. The gun is your wife's, your prints are on it and a bullet from that gun killed Shaw. Could you please stand and place your hands behind your back? I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Derek Shaw." 

The words hung in the air like stale smoke nobody least of all Gage could believe what was happening. 

"You can't be serious?" Sydney started making a move to intervene only to have Walker take hold of her warning her to stay silent. She stood watching flinching as the cuffs clicked shut around Gage's wrists. 

Trivette had gone over where Sears and Samms stood with Gage while Walker stood with Syd. "This is nuts Gage didn't kill anyone not even Derek," Syd spoke out as much to herself as Walker. 

A moment later Gage was ushered out and Trivette rejoined Walker, Sydney and Sumner. 

"They are taking him downtown to be booked. I told them that we would be launching a full inquiry into this," Trivette informed them. 

"I'll get Alex on the phone to see what she can find out. She can also suggest a good lawyer. I want everyone at headquarters, I want to get to the bottom of this," Walker stated in his all business like manner. Softening a little he took Sydney's hand and speaking for all of them said, "None of us believe that Gage did this Sydney." 

"Thanks Walker I appreciate that," Syd meekly replied. "Even in death Derek Shaw is trying to run my life." 

"Sydney you ride with me," Walker told her, "Sumner you can ride with Trivette we'll see you at headquarters. Hey Trivette make sure we get a copy of all the reports and evidence they have too." 

"You got it Walker," Trivette agreed both he and Sumner heading out. 

Walker put in a quick call to Alex who said she would make it her business to find what her office would actually be pushing for. "Walker does Gage have legal representation? I could give Jeff McDonald a call he is very good and I think that he'd do a good job for Gage." 

Walker quickly explained Alex's offer to Sydney who readily accepted. Taking the phone from Walker for a minute she spoke to her friend, "Please Alex I just have to get him out of there." 

"I know Sydney I'll do what ever I can do from this end." 

"I know you will Alex thanks." She handed the phone back to Walker for him to say good-bye, then they both headed to the truck and headquarters. 

_Jonas Blake's Home_

Blake was a little gargoyle looking man he sat back in his rich leather sofa talking on the phone. "Excellent you have looked after your end very well. My informants tell me that Ranger Gage's case looks open and shut. My plans will be set in motion before the end of the day. They are all going to pay for crossing us. They are going to pay for hurting our boys." 

TBC.... 


	5. Another Door Closes

_Chapter 5 _

_Another Door Closes _

Sydney and Walker drove in silence for a few minutes until Walker finally asked, "All right Sydney who are we up against here? Who could have known enough to bring Derek Shaw into the picture to set up Gage?" 

Sydney quickly told Walker about Hunter Blake popping up again and Ken Rankin's comments about Derek and her. That Derek had hooked Rankin up with Blake to spy on Anna B and she and Gage were trying to put a stop to it. 

"Hunter Blake that's very interesting," Walker remarked letting his mind wander to how they might be connected. 

"Walker Gage is going to be kept away from the rest of the general population isn't he?" 

"It's standard procedure but I had Trivette put a special request in for it as well. Gage didn't make sergeant by being nice to the criminal faction," Walker attempted to joke with Syd. 

"Yeah sergeant one day murderer the next. I don't know what I'm going to tell the kids." 

"That he didn't do it and we are going to find out who did end of story. 

What about the gun? When was the last time you actually saw it?" Walker quizzed. 

"That gun was my father's my mother gave it to me when he died told me I might need it for protection except I didn't even know how to load it. Derek used to say…" her voice trailed off. "That son-of–a… he knew I had that gun and I'm a creature of habit locked in a strong box in the back of the top shelf of the linen closet." 

"I'm going to send forensics over there to look for Shaw's prints. At least we have a place to start. We have to find out who is working on the outside with Blake he can pull the strings but he couldn't have pulled the trigger," Walker speculated driving into the parking at headquarters. 

Trivette and Sumner were waiting for them upstairs when they walked in. "Anything knew?" Syd automatically asked. 

"The call about the murder came in right about the time it took place and it was an anonymous call. They even gave a tip that they saw a tall blonde guy throw something in a dumpster and take off out of there in an older model car," Trivette relayed the report. 

"Great didn't they get the plate number too," Syd commented dryly. 

The phone rang and Trivette picked it up, "For you Syd," he said putting it on hold while she went to her desk to take the call. 

Walker quickly explained to the other two what Sydney had told them about the gun and Shaw. "Sumner you met him what's your impression of him?" Walker asked. 

"Good looking man, ladies man, after what I heard him say to Gage I figure he was quite cable of doing all the things he was convicted of. If I had been in Gage's shoes I probably would have done the same thing," Sumner admitted. 

Sydney came back into the office. "That was Jeff McDonald on the phone Gage is being arraigned today at four. He says the DA's office is going to be asking for a hundred thousand bail he's going to try and get it down but I should be prepared with that," she explained. 

Glancing at the clock Walker suggested to Sydney to go with forensic team back to her place and that he would meet her back at the office by three thirty to go with her for the hearing. 

She nodded slightly knowing she wanted to put the house back in order and had the bail money to arrange. "Yeah Walker all right," she agreed her mind still numb from what had been happening around her. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

The fingerprint people had been to work about an hour as Sydney watched anxiously on. 

"Almost done Ranger Cooke," one of them spoke to her. "We got lots of good prints I hope one of them pans out," the print guy smiled. 

"Me too," she sighed before going outside for a breath of fresh air. 

"Hey Ranger Cooke," the voice from their neighbour's teen greeted her. 

"Hey Greg," she called back. 

"Ranger Gage home?" 

"Uh no not just at the moment, can I help you with something?" 

"No it's okay he just promised to have a look at my bike that's all," the boy replied. "He's got his purring just like a kitten I know it's his bike the moment he starts it up. I'll catch him later." 

"I'll let him know you were looking for him," Syd told him turning to go back in the house wanting to at least have the children's room put back together. 

_Headquarters_

Walker, Trivette and Sumner were all waiting for her when she stepped into the office. All three had intended on going with her for moral support. Trivette's phone rang just as they were about to leave and they stopped to wait for him to answer it. 

"Slow down Fred will you I can't understand a word you are saying," he said into the phone obviously speaking with his father-in-law. "What are you talking about? No she's not even planning a trip, Fred she's going to have the baby any time now. I dropped her at the center this morning… Fred stay put I'm on my way." 

"What is it Trivette?" Walker asked. 

"Fred and he wasn't making any sense," he replied picking up the phone to dial the HOPE center. "He said he got a frantic call from Erica that she was at home and that she had gone into labour and couldn't get a hold of me could he come and take her to the hospital." The line connected and he turned to the phone. "Josie is Erica there? Okay thanks," he replied after listening a moment and then hung up. Turning to the rest he began to tell them, "Erica had got a call from the school that Torrie was sick and she had better come get her. So she borrowed Josie's car and that was a couple of hours ago… I've got to see if I can find her you guys go on without me." 

"Let us know what's going on all right Trivette." Walker answered for all of them. 

"Thanks I will," he retorted taking off without them. 

Alex was waiting outside of the courtroom for them. "This actually landed on my desk. I'm doing the bail hearing then I'm being excused from the case. I won't be opposing bail but I have to ask for a hundred thousand." 

Sydney nodded her head in understanding and they all proceeded in. Gage was just being brought in his lawyer was standing waiting. Syd gasped slightly seeing her husband he had a bruise on the side of his cheek that he hadn't had that morning. The cuffs had been removed and he stood there quietly his confident self some how removed from the equation. 

The charges were being read as they took their seats, Alex was standing speaking asking for the bail to be set at a hundred thousand dollars. Gage's lawyer was arguing that his record proceeded him and that he wasn't a flight risk. The judge said fifty thousand and banged his gavel calling, "Next." 

Sydney hurriedly went to arrange the bail and in a matter of twenty minutes she had her husband standing beside her. "Let's get you home Honey," she softly spoke to him raising her fingers to caress his face and the bruise that was there. He nodded his head letting her arm go around him to head out. 

Alex was the only one waiting for them in the corridor. "Where is everyone?" Syd asked. 

"They've gone to Trivette's Erica and the kids seemed to have disappeared." 

"Disappeared?" Sydney questioned. 

"How do you mean disappeared?" Gage even for his predicament was concerned too. 

Alex explained what she knew, "It seems Erica got a call that Torrie was sick, she borrowed Josie's car and went to the school to pick her up. When she got there she had Marcus brought out too and left for home. When she got there she called Fred to say she was in labour and couldn't find Jimmy could he come take her to the hospital. When Fred got to their place, there was no Erica or kids just a note that she needed time to think. 

"That's it?" Sydney asked, "No explanation nothing?" 

"What does Walker want us to do?" Gage asked forgetting momentarily what was going on with himself. 

"Go home and stay put for now," Alex relayed Walker's words. 

"And do nothing?" Syd asked. 

"He wants you to concentrate on getting to the bottom of what is going on with Gage," she stressed. 

"But Erica and the kids…" 

"No buts Gage he was very specific you are to go home both of you," Alex recounted Walker's words once more. "Besides you both look like you could use some down time." 

"We want to be kept informed about what's going on though Alex," Sydney firmly stated. "And please tell Walker and Trivette if there is anything no matter how small we can do…" 

"They know that. Guys they don't like leaving you in a lurch like this either…" 

"Tell them just to find Erica and the kids," Gage cut in hugging Syd close to him. 

Alex nodded her head in agreement. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

The phone was ringing off the hook when Gage opened the side door to let everyone in. Both Chris and Piper made a mad dash for it as Gage flopped into the easy chair in the family room totally exhausted from the day's events. Syd had put a lot of the stuff away but the room still looked like a tornado had past through. 

"Mom it's work," Piper sang out to Syd as she took the phone from her hand. 

"Chris you and Piper get started on your homework," Syd instructed sending them to their rooms before putting the phone to her ear. 

Gage had closed his eyes his mind going over and over what it had been like to be the on the opposite side of that interrogation table today. The eyes being on him he could feel them even now. Slowly he looked up to find Cat standing in front of him smiling. She stood with her book looking at him until he opened his eyes then she proceeded to climb onto his knee. Winding her little arms around his neck she gave him a big smooch and then giggled just before whispering, "I love you Daddy." 

"I love you too Honey," Gage whispered back holding his little daughter close to him fighting to keep tears from his eyes. Sydney had come to the doorway catching sight of the two of them. She smiled even though she cussed Derek Shaw softly under her breath for doing this to them. She stood watching father and daughter for a couple more minutes before taking a step back and clearing her throat to let her presence be known. 

"Gage?" 

"Yeah Syd?" he smiled still holding tight to Cat. 

"Can I steal you away for a minute?" she asked. He nodded giving Cat another light kiss promising they would read after he talked to Mommy. They both watched as she scurried from the room. 

"That was the print boys at the lab Derek was in our house. They got a print off the handle of the closet door and two off the strong box," she told him as she took his hand. "In all likely hood he took the gun himself." 

"Now all we need is someone to believe it," Gage smiled at her. 

"If they can believe you would hunt someone down and kill them in cold blood they can believe this," she smiled leaning forward to kiss him catching the bruise on his cheek. He winced a little at the touch still not telling Syd what happened. 

"What are we going to tell the kids?" he asked still clasping tightly to her hand. 

"The truth Gage it has to be the truth. They know you and know that it is impossible that you'd killed anyone. They love you Honey, they'll know that you didn't do it. 

"I wish I could have your confidence," he smiled slightly at her. 

"You do Gage we both have lots of confidence in each other its that self confidence we seem to be lacking." He had brought her fingers to his lips only to be interrupted by Cat who had brought her raggedy teddy bear with her to read the book with Daddy. She pushed her way between her mother and father to climb back in Gage's lap. "I know when I'm not wanted," Syd laughed as she stood to retreat to the kitchen. "I'll call you when supper is ready." 

_Erica and Jimmy Trivette's _

A makeshift command post had been set up in the huge kitchen at Erica and Jimmy's home. An all points bulletin had been put out on Erica and the kids but as of yet there had been nothing. Erica hadn't returned Josie's car so it was presumed that she was still driving it. Both Fred Carter and his son-in-law racked their brains as to where she could possibly be going. 

"Man one of the last things she said to me this morning was she could hardly wait until the baby was born so I could stay home and pamper her," Trivette told the rest. Now less then twenty-four hours later his family had vanished into thin air. 

The phone rang jarring them to attention and Jimmy snatched it up. "Trivette," he snapped into the phone. 

"Ranger Trivette, I'm Sergeant Peter Ross of the highway patrol I think we found that red sedan that you are looking for," the voice at the other end told him. 

"They found them," Trivette said placing his hand over the phone before returning to the caller, "Thank God where bouts?" Walker and Sumner had both stood up as they heard their friend speak. 

"We just found the car ranger," Ross was explaining. "It was out route ninety-three, it looks as if the driver missed the curve, went off the road and into the river. 

Trivette could feel his knees buckling and dropped into one of the kitchen chairs. Walker took the phone from his hand and identified himself. 

"Yeah Ranger Walker like I was telling the other ranger we found the car in the river but who ever was driving took off after the crash their was no one inside." 

TBC.... 


	6. No One's Untouchable

_Chapter 6 _

_No One's Untouchable ___

_Anna B McMurtrie's Home _

Anna B's fingers clicked across her keyboard to put the finishing touches on the email she had been composing to Matt Sumner. They had hit things off perfectly the night before. She made a mental note to give Gage what-for for not introducing them earlier. I will get even Gage she laughed to herself letting her face melt into a smile Matt's face coming to mind again. 

As she hit the key to send the new mail signal sounded about three times and she watched the messages pop up in her inbox. All were from the name, _the Black Knight,_ the subject being _your rangers are falling one by one._

Cautiously she opened the first one to reveal a picture of Gage, Sydney and the kids. The words beneath the picture held an eerie presence. _Your hero, your champion is about to fall,_ was all it said. Anna B read the words again not knowing what they meant. She glanced up at the picture it was nothing special just everyone getting in the car. 

She opened the next one was herself with Sumner coming out of the coffee shop the night before. The caption under it read, _you've signed his death warrant. _Anna B gasped out reaching for the phone at the same time to call Gage. She was opening the last letter as she dialled. There were no pictures just the words, _and then there were none._

It was late and Sydney sounded as if she had been sleeping when she picked up the phone in reality she had been snuggled against her husband on the couch. Anna B began talking a mile a minute Syd only catching parts of it. "Just a sec Anna B you take a deep breath while I get the other phone so Gage can hear too." 

"What is it?" Gage asked as Syd pulled herself away from him to grab the phone in the kitchen. 

"Anna B and she sounds upset," Syd told him ducking out the door to return a minute later with the other phone. 

Taking it from her Gage put the phone to his ear and began to speak, "Anna B what's the problem Sumner not treating you nice cause I could…" 

"Gage someone is going to kill you and him," she shouted into the phone. 

Both Syd and Gage were sitting at attention now listening to the girl as she explained about the email that had just appeared in her computer. 

"Forward it here," Gage was saying to her as he motioned Syd to get Sumner on the line. 

Sydney had grabbed her cell phone and was hitting Sumner's number as Gage started towards the study where the computer was, Sydney followed close behind. 

"Sumner," came his voice over the phone. 

"Any news?" Syd asked hearing his voice. 

"Not yet," he told her quickly explaining what had happened in regards to Erica and they were just about to head out to the accident scene. 

"Oh God no," Syd softly cried. 

"Syd if there is nothing else I got to go…" 

"Sumner," she began again. "There is Anna B just received a death threat against you and Gage. It looks like it is in association with her. She's being watched there was a picture of you and her coming out of the coffee shop together last night." 

"Think there is anything to it?" he asked. 

"When Anna B is concerned…" Syd hesitated before saying, "it spells trouble." 

"Sumner are you coming?" Syd could hear Walker's voice. 

"Run it by him Matt see what he says," Syd urged. 

"Okay just a minute Syd," he responded. 

While Sumner spoke to Walker Syd began to explain to Gage what was going on with Erica which was not good news. "They are just heading out to the accident scene…" she was saying as Matt came back on the line. 

"I'm going to pick up Anna B and be right over can you let her know I'm on my way?" 

"Yeah Gage has her on the other line." 

"Syd Walker wants to talk to Gage," he told her handing the phone to their boss. 

"Walker for you," Syd smiled handing her phone to Gage. 

"Gage," Walker's voice came over the line, "If there is a lead Sydney goes with Sumner you stay with the kids." Gage was silent the murder charge slapping him in the face again. 

"Got you Walker," he replied. 

"Think that the threat is valid?" Walker asked. 

"Anna B just sent them over they look pretty authentic," he confirmed. 

"Have Anna B see if she can find the sender's computer," Walker told him. 

"She's working on it as we speak," Gage retorted. "Walker… Erica?" 

"There's just nothing concrete, hopefully we'll be able to pick up on something out where the car is." 

"I wish we could be out there…" Gage's voice trailed off. 

"Just look after things at that end Gage," Walker said hanging up the phone. 

_Route Ninety-three_

Trivette had hardly said two words as Walker headed the truck out to where Josie's car was. Fred had stayed at the house, he tried to assure Jimmy that it was good that no one was in the car. "At least they weren't hurt or worse," he said looking away from his son-in-law to keep the tears from falling. 

Walker pulled to the side of the road where half a dozen cars were parked. The tow trucks had just got there but they were waiting for the rangers to get there before moving anything. 

Trivette still remained silent going through the motions his worry for his family becoming stronger and harder to deal with each time a new discovery that was made. 

After Walker scrutinized everything he then gave the sign to have the car pulled from the water. As the car began to be dragged out on to the river bank the water began to pour from beneath the doors. The right back door gave way with a splash carrying a little pink jacket out with the water. 

"Dear Lord Walker," Trivette exclaimed seeing it, "It's Torrie's jacket." 

Walker put his hand on his friend's shoulder to help steady him glad it was only her jacket and not his daughter. 

_Walker Ranch_

Alex awoke to find it to be just slightly past midnight. Throwing back the covers she sat up hanging her feet over the edge of the bed trying to find her slipper with her toe. Finally she was standing wrapping her robe around her. 

Going into the hall she pushed open Danny's door and went in. He was soundly sleeping the covers kicked off him as usual. Alex reached down and pulled them around him tucking them in tightly. She leaned forward gently kissing his cheek before letting her fingers ruffle his blonde hair. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. 

Her next stop was Angela's room. Her daughter lay sleeping the covers pulled up tight her old beat up Teddy that Jimmy had given his goddaughter under the covers with her. She would deny it emphatically that she cared about that stupid bear but she still couldn't sleep without it. Alex bestowed a kiss on her forehead before going back out to the hall. 

Quietly she crept down the stairs to the kitchen intent on getting a glass of juice. Her mind went to their friends as she walked slowly down the stairs. She knew that Erica was still missing or Walker would be home by now. She wondered where she was, if she was safe, if the kids were all right. She swallowed hard having no answers. Her mind wandered to Sydney and Gage, the murder charge Gage was facing… shivering slightly she reached up to flick the light on above the stove. 

She stood there a minute letting her eyes become used to the light before reaching for a glass and turning to the refrigerator for her drink. The glass she was holding slipped from her hand smashing on the floor as her eyes took in the pictures and words plastered to the fridge door beneath the brightly coloured magnets. 

The first picture was that of a black knight in silhouette that read message from the _Black Knight._ The second was a picture of the Trivettes a red X through everyone but Jimmy. The words read _and he will perish as one_. 

The last picture was of Walker the words reading, _Captain Ranger Walker will fall hardest of all. _

Alex stood paralyzed for a few moments just staring at the display on the fridge door. Grabbing up her cell phone she began to dial her husband. 

"Walker," his voice came over the phone. 

"Walker somebody was here, they broke in they were here," Alex was talking hysterically into the phone. 

"Alex calm down and tell me what you are talking about," Walker commanded while Trivette stood in front of him hoping all this had something to do with Erica. 

"Someone came in after I went to bed. They left pictures on the fridge door one of Erica, Jimmy and the kids. There are red Xs through everyone one but Jimmy. Then there is one of you and it says, Captain Ranger Walker will fall hardest of all. The last is a picture of a Knight and it is signed the _Black Knight_," she got out grasping the phone tighter. 

"Alex are they gone?" Walker was asking knowing this _Black Knight_ who ever he might be was dangerous and now he had been in his house. 

"I think so I don't see anyone," she told him wandering through the darkened house peering out the windows. 

"I want you to go into the Gages with Angela and Danny. I'll let Sydney know you are on your way. Trivette and I are just finishing up here and we'll drive out to meet you to make sure you get there," Walker instructed. 

After quickly explaining the latest development to Trivette he alerted Sydney and Gage. Then he and Trivette headed for the Walker ranch. About half way there he caught sight of his wife's car and pulled in behind her following her the rest of the way. 

Sydney met Alex at the door she held Danny in her arms and Angela walked beside her. They quickly shuffled the kids into bed as Walker and Trivette joined the rest in the study. 

Syd tucked the covers around Cat kissing her little daughter as Alex said good-night to Angela. Sydney sat a moment more gazing at both Cat and Piper before getting up and joining Alex at the door. Turning again to look at the girls she could feel Alex's hand come to gently rest on her shoulder. Suddenly the last twenty-four hours began to crowd in on Syd and with tears in her eyes she headed for the room she shared with her husband closing the door behind her. 

A few minutes later Syd heard the door softly click open, she was standing at the window looking out not having to turn around to know it was her husband. He stood behind her his arms going around her waist pulling her back against him. 

"I'm sorry Gage I should be supporting you here you are the one…" she turned in his arms not finishing her thoughts feeling his strength surge through her as it had so many times before. 

"Oh Syd," he softly spoke, "we support each other." 

"Gage this is all my fault all of it… if I hadn't been so stupid and headstrong all those years ago… there wouldn't have been a Derek Shaw to come back now. This wouldn't be happening to you or our friends…" 

Her voice faltered Derek's face flashed before her, his voice rang in her ears, "You're mine and no one else will have you, I'll always control your life, you'll always do as I say." 

"No, no…" she cried out trying to pull out of Gage's grasp as he held firm. 

"Sydney Honey stop, Derek's gone he's not the one hurting us," Gage tried to impress on her. 

"But if I…" 

"No buts Syd. Derek was an evil, cruel man perfect for the job of getting to both you and me. He was a threat to you. After threatening you and the girls they knew he had made himself a target for me. Derek just wasn't smart enough to realize this was going to be his undoing. We have a bigger enemy out there then Derek Shaw. Walker has a feeling it is someone more then Hunter Blake." 

The moments passed between them until Syd asked her husband, "How do you do it Gage?" 

"What's that Syd?" he questioned. 

She leaned back to look in his face a small smile coming to her lips. "For all the times you put your foot in your mouth there are twice as many of these times when you know exactly what to say to the kids and me." 

Thinking a moment he truthfully answered, "I just let my heart take over Syd that's all." 

They held each other a few more minutes before Syd went to wash her face and they rejoined the rest. 

~~~~~ 

Anna B still sat in front of the computer working furiously. Where the emails had come from was a dead end, the source was an internet coffee shop in Seattle. "That is definitely the place of origin," she had professed. She was now bringing up photos of relatives and associates of Hunter Blake along with his past history. 

Jonas Blake's picture popped up on the screen just as Gage and Sydney walked back into the room. "I know that man," Gage stated as everyone's attention turned to him. 

"I should say I've seen him before," Gage reiterated. "It was at John Stewart's trial, he was sitting near the back. After sentence was pronounced Sam Clay got up and began to walk out. He stopped long enough to have a few words with this man. Then this man got up and followed Clay out of the courtroom. At the time I thought I should know who he was but it escaped me until I saw his picture here. He was at Hunter Blake's trial too. 

"Oh my God Walker, Sam Clay," Alex gasped out.

TBC...__


	7. Putting the Pieces Together

_Chapter 7 _

_Putting the Pieces Together_

It was quite late when everyone finally settled for the night. The horror of what John Stewart and Sam Clay had put them through only a few months ago came pressing in on everyone once again especially Alex and Walker. It had only been lately that the nightmares had stopped for Angela and Danny. Now to come to the realization that they were being terrorized by these people once more… 

Sumner had driven Trivette back to his place where Fred was still standing vigil waiting for his family to return. It had been hard for Jimmy to go in that door and face his father-in-law with the fact that Erica and the children were probably being held somewhere in order to get to him. 

Embracing Jimmy Fred Carter plainly told him, "Son this isn't your doing and I have every confidence that you will bring our family home unscathed." 

"I'll pick you up around seven Trivette," Sumner told his partner before leaving them there for what remained of the night. 

Not wanting to disturb Angela and Danny a second time Walker and Alex decided on spending the night with the Gages. "Alex and I could go home and leave them with you I just feel like it's important for the kids as well as my wife that we are together in the morning," Walker apologized to Gage. 

"Hey it's nice to be able to pay you back for all the times you and Alex have taken care of me and my family. I just wish the circumstances were a little better," he conveyed to his boss. 

Thanking Gage once again Walker went to join Alex. Gage said goodnight to Anna B who was taking the couch for her bed, looked in on all the kids once more and headed to where Sydney was. 

Sydney had just come out of the bathroom as Gage clicked the door of their bedroom closed. "Everyone in for the night?" she asked coming to stand in front of him. 

"Yeah I checked the kids they are all sleeping," he smiled leaning down to kiss her. 

"How's your face?" she asked catching him a little off guard. 

"Fine," he mumbled back to her. 

"Just slip and fall did you?" she questioned a little more. 

"There are lots of other things to worry about besides a bruise on my face," he responded. 

"You're my husband you and the kids are on the top of my worry list," she persisted. 

"If you must know Lieutenant Sears didn't like a couple of my answers today that's all case closed all right." 

Syd closed her eyes a moment seething inside before answering, "All right case closed. Now that is settled how bout you come here and let me see if I can make it feel better." 

Again his arms went around her to hold her close. 

_Very Early the Following Morning_

Syd was up and had the coffee brewing by five; the shower was running evidence to where Gage was. Walker had joined her about the same time as she flicked the kitchen light on. 

"Coffee's almost ready," she told her boss taking the cups from the cupboard. "Get any sleep?" 

"A little maybe an hour when Alex finally stopped tossing and drifted off," he admitted. 

"Walker do you know anything about Lieutenant Sears?" Syd asked. 

"Not really is that where Gage got that bruise on his face?" 

Syd nodded her head yes adding, "Just a feeling I got about him." 

"Check it out Sydney," he told her. 

Suddenly there was a loud roar of a bike starting up and roaring off down the street. "I've got to get over there and help Greg make those adjustments on that bike, I promised him the other morning when I was talking to him." Both Sydney and Walker turned to see Gage enter the kitchen as he spoke. 

"When the other morning?" Syd's eyes looked right into her husband's face as she asked. 

"Just before I went for my ride," Gage exclaimed almost as if a light had just gone on, "my alibi." 

"That proves that you were here at five," Syd excitedly smiled her arms going around Gage hugging him. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she and Anna B came into the kitchen. 

The phone rang and Gage picked it up as Sydney explained what Gage had just remembered. 

"For you Walker," Gage said handing the phone to the senior ranger. 

Everyone watched as the ranger put the phone to his ear. "Walker," he answered. 

"Want some coffee?" Syd asked reaching into the cupboard for more cups. 

"You tell your boss we're on to him," Walker growled into the phone slamming it down. 

All eyes went to Walker who after a moment simple said, "_The Black Knight,_ just wanting to let me know that the fun had just started. 

The room was silent with everyone retreating into their own fears and thoughts until Walker finally spoke again. "Anna B can you monitor a trace on the phone lines here?" 

"Yeah I'll get right on it," she replied heading for the study and the computer. 

He was dialling the phone as he spoke, "I want the rest of you to do everything today like it was a regular day, Syd arrange for protection for the kids at school…" 

"You got," she replied picking up her cell as Walker's call connected. 

"Sumner pick up Trivette and head for the ranch Sydney and I will meet you there." 

Turning to Gage he was about to speak when his friend began, "I understand I'll make sure the kids get to school on time." 

"Thanks Gage," Walker replied resting his hand on his ranger's shoulder. 

_Later that Morning_

Anna B seemed like she had been tapping on the keyboard for hours. Gage after getting Cat settled into some colouring and one of her favourite videos had come to sit behind her but was finding his eyes slowly closing. Syd had called about half an hour ago to let him know what they had found at the ranch, which amounted to a footprint outside the back door. "Still nothing to report on Erica and the kids," Syd had told him. 

"I think Anna B has pulled up every _Black Knight,_ on the Internet," he had informed her telling her that the files were on the way to Trivette now. After Syd promising to check in with him again shortly Gage hung up. Now he rested his eyes as Anna B tried to get into some files that were related to Jonas Blake. 

"Gage?" Anna B suddenly began. 

"Um hmm," Gage answered as if talking to one of the kids. 

She cleared her throat and jumped right in, in Anna B fashion, "Do you think Matt is a good catch?" 

"Anna B you only just met Matt," Gage started glad to be interrupted by the phone. Smiling he quickly grabbed the receiver and said, "Gage." 

"Gage it's me," came the sobbing voice at the other end of the line. 

"Erica where are you?" Gage questioned he was now sitting up straight in his chair. 

"Gage I can't find Jimmy, he's not picking up," she cried. "They're holding me and the children. I…" 

"Erica do you know where you are?" Gage was shouting into the phone. All of a sudden there was shouting in the background and a loud scream as the phone went dead. 

"Did you get the trace?" Gage shouted again looking at Anna B. 

"It's coming, it's coming," she nattered as Gage watched over her shoulder. Suddenly the address popped up on the screen and Gage scribbled it down. 

"Get Sydney and Trivette on the phone and send them to the address tell them Erica is in trouble, I talked to her and I'm on my way there," Gage was instructing as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. 

Starting his car Gage backed out and took off down the street unaware that two pairs of eyes were on him. "Knew he'd take the bait," the first said to his partner. 

"And you were right," said the second pulling his phone and dialling. "This is Lieutenant Samms we need a warrant issued for Francis Gage he seems to be fleeing the state to avoid prosecution." 

TBC...


	8. Unpredictable Events

_Chapter 8 _

_Unpredictable Events ___

_Ranger Headquarters_

Trivette was feverishly checking out the files that Anna B had sent him trying to find a connection. He hardly noticed anything any of the activity going on around him as he poured over the computer screen. "Something here has to lead us Erica," he mumbled softly under his breath. Her face popped into his mind and the faces of his kids as once more he furiously began reading the information on the screen. "Hey I think I have something," he shouted. 

Walker set his phone down coming out over to where Trivette was. 

"Black Knight Lumber Mill, owned by David Stewart in name only it is run by a parent company that is owned by his grandfather Sam Clay," he triumphantly told him. 

"All right you and Sumner want to check it out," Walker told his friend turning to Sydney to ask, "Did Gage say anything about leaving the house today?" 

"No," she replied shaking her head no at the same time. 

"Get him on the phone there has been a warrant issued for his arrest and for his bail to be revoked because he is fleeing the state to avoid prosecution." 

Sydney immediately went to her phone and began dialling trying first the house where there was no answer then his cell with the same result. 

Suddenly all sorts of sounds began going off on Trivette's computer and he quickly turned to start punching keys. A moment later a message came across the screen from Anna B. "Help we are being held captive!" 

Without a second thought all four rangers were on the move headed toward the Gages. 

_Black Knight Lumber Mill_

Cautiously Gage pulled his car into the yard at the Black Knight Lumber Mill. The place looked absolutely deserted as he pushed the car door open and proceeded towards the mill. Except for the black silhouette of the ominous knight Gage would have thought he had made a mistake. Pulling on the door of the old mill he found it to easily give way and open admitting him to the darkened building. 

Looking over his shoulder for about the third time Gage moved forward hugging the wall as he went unable to shake the feeling that he wasn't alone. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud shrill scream of pain. Knowing in an instant it was Erica Gage took off towards the sound as he did the saws began to come to life the noise deafening. 

With his heart in his throat Gage moved on to where the scream had come from. There was a lone light from an office that was above the workings of the mill. From where he stood he could see that there was only one way into the office a narrow rickety staircase that lead right up to the door. Taking a deep breath he bolted to the stairs and up. Finding the door was jammed but seeing Erica with the kids inside he quickly threw his shoulder into and it gave way. 

"Uncle Gage," both Torrie and Marcus cried running towards him as the door gave way and he all but tumbled into the room. 

"You guys all right?" he asked. 

"We are but Mom isn't?" Torrie cried out. 

"Where is she?" Gage questioned being answered by a loud moan of pain coming from where she lay behind the desk. 

Pulling away from the kids Gage went to where Erica was and dropped beside her. "Gage," she cried grabbing his hand a pain seizing her. 

"How long have you been like this?" Gage quickly asked. 

"Since the phone call she made this morning to you." 

Gage twisted around to find two men standing there one had hold of Torrie and Marcus. Gage stood up to face them; "We have to get medical help for her she's in labour." 

One laughed slightly saying, "You're a Texas Ranger I thought Texas Rangers did everything even delivered babies. You're on your own ranger." 

With that the other man shoved the kids at Gage and slamming the door making sure the lock was securely in place. 

Erica cried out again and Gage knew he had only one choice they would have to worry about escape later. 

_Outside Sydney and Gage's_

Stopping down the block from the house all four rangers made their way to the yard. Trivette and Sumner took the front while Sydney and Walker moved around back. There was a sedan parked in the driveway and they made their way up the far side of it, one peek inside they could tell it was part of the police fleet. 

Quietly they made their way to the house and the kitchen window where they could see Anna B sitting on a kitchen chair with Cat on her knee. Cat had both hands around Anna B's neck and as boldly as Piper was saying, "My Mom is gonna to be mad and you're gonna get it." 

"That will be the day I'm scared of your mother kid," Lieutenant Sears sneered getting a laugh from his partner Samms. 

"Shh," Anna B cautioned the child pulling her closer. 

"Yeah shut up kid or you'll be shut up permanently like your old man is going to be," Samms piped up following Sears lead. 

"Your Momma ain't giving the orders here," Sears laughed. 

The words were no sooner out of Sears' mouth than Syd came flying into him feet first. He fell forward cracking his head on the counter and turned slowly. Walker all ready had Samms' arm pinned behind his back while both Sumner and Trivette stood in the doorway. He reached for his side arm but Sydney's hand all ready rested on hers. "Try it Sears it is bad enough what you did to Gage but when you threaten my child…" 

Sears took the chance pulling his gun, Syd had hers drawn and the shot off hitting Sears' hand and knocking the gun from it instantly. 

Sumner stepped forward pulling Sears' hands behind his back and snapped the cuffs on him. 

Syd went to where Anna B held Cat and took her child in her arms, "I told him he'd be sorry," Cat told her mother. 

"You did too," Syd told Cat hugging her close the same time saying to Anna B," Where's Gage?" 

"He went to bring Torrie to play," Cat interrupted. 

"Erica called and said her and the kids were being held, she was crying I think. Anyway the line went dead before she could finish talking. I got an address for where she was and Gage told me to get you guys and took off," Anna B was explaining. "I was just starting to dial but Cat spilled her drink and called me, she was crying. I went to look after her when the back door opened and these two waltzed in." 

"Anna B what's the address where did Gage go?" Trivette cut in knowing this was the key to his wife. 

"The works of them are probably dead by now," Sears butted in. 

In a flash Trivette had his hand around Sears throat applying pressure staring into his bulging eyes. "Where are they Sears tell me what you know now?" he growled through gritted teeth. 

"Tell him what he wants to know Sears," Walker barked standing behind Trivette. 

Looking at the hate in Trivette's eyes Sears tried to look past him to Walker to plead with the Captain. He knew he had found a dead end there as well. "All right, all right but you're going to be to late," he choked out. 

"Our boss wants them dead he wants you all dead," he shouted. 

"You better hope that he doesn't succeed," Trivette softly spoke pressing a little harder before bellowing, "Where are they?" 

"Black Knight Lumber Mill," Samms cut in, "Sam Clay's mill." 

"Get them out of here," Trivette ordered handing Sears over for transport. 

Walker was all ready calling for a chopper to get them out to lumber mill and Syd was handing Cat back to Anna B. "Where are you going Mommy?" Cat's lower lip was trembling, as she held tight to Syd. 

"To get Daddy and bring him home okay sweetie?" 

"Okay Mommy," the little girl replied her lower lip still in a pout. 

"I'll tell Daddy he owes you big time," Syd smiled and that did it Cat's face brightened. Giving her a kiss Syd joined the rest. 

_Black Knight Mill_

"Okay guys," Gage spoke to Marcus and Torrie, "I'm going to need your help your Mom is going to have the baby." 

"Where's Daddy," Torrie cried out. 

"He's on his way here," Gage tried to calm the child taking her in his arms, "but right now I need you and Marcus to be real brave so I can help your Mom. I see you were drawing some pictures how bout you make a card for the new baby for when he or she gets her." 

This seemed to satisfy the child and shaking her head she went back over to where Marcus sat on the floor and both set to work. 

"Gage," Erica cried out another pain hitting her. 

"It's okay Erica you're doing great," Gage encouraged, "Now come on you have to breath." 

"Gage I can't do this, I just can't do this," Erica gasped getting a strangle hold on Gage's hand. 

"Erica, Erica yes you can. You've done this before it's the same thing," Gage tried to assure her. 

"No it's not I was in a hospital with doctors and nurses and drugs." 

"We can do this," Gage insisted taking charge, "Syd and I did it twice and one of those were on the restroom floor at _Play World _so I know we can do this. I want you just to get a picture of Jimmy in your mind then listen to me," Gage instructed as Erica nodded her head. 

Another pain began to rack Erica as she cried out, "I've got to push." 

_In Route to Black Knight Mill_

The roar of the chopper was the only sound evident as the helicopter raced towards the Black Knight mill. As they neared the structure Sydney caught sight of Gage's car not knowing if she should be happy he was here or worried that he was… She shot a look at Trivette his eyes were focused on the ground the not knowing eating away at him too. 

Syd had no more time to think the sound of the chopper had brought the two men from the mill and they were scurrying to make a get away. Walker was motioning the pilot to bring them in closer and in a matter of seconds they were close enough that he and Sumner were able to jump taking down the gun men at the same time. 

Once they had set down Sydney and Trivette raced to the door the men had come out, the same door Gage had entered earlier. The building was in semi darkness, the smell of cut timber prevalent in the air. With guns drawn the two rangers proceeded inside to be met with a piercing scream.

TBC...


	9. But Before It's Over

_Chapter 9 _

_But Before It's Over... _

"Erica," Trivette all but shouted racing ahead of Sydney. 

"Trivette wait," she hissed out to no avail Jimmy was charging ahead to where the sound of the scream had come from. His eyes were drawn upward to the light that was pouring from the office windows high above the sawmill below. 

A second scream sounded and Trivette raced across the floor to the ladder like stairs and started up only to be stopped about the forth or fifth stair up. 

"Going some where Ranger?" came a menacing voice from below. 

Trivette slowly turned to see two automatic weapons aimed right on him and half a dozen men below. 

"Thought I heard someone in distress up there," Trivette replied swallowing hard. 

The leader smugly stood taking pleasure in telling him, "That would probably be your wife giving birth to your brat." 

Loosing control Trivette leap from the step he stood on to attack the man that was talking and laughing. Sydney had leapt into action as well flying feet first at one of the men who held a gun trained on Trivette. Bullets began to riddle the air just as another loud scream filled their ears. 

_Upstairs In the Office _

"Okay breath Erica," Gage was shouting as he began gently removing her underwear and pushing her legs into position. "The head is crowning," he told her, "the next pain you push for all you're worth." 

"Gage, I can't do this, I just can't do this," Erica cried back. 

"Now you sound like Sydney," Gage started to say as suddenly another pain began to over take Erica. "Push Erica come on push," he shouted as she screamed out. 

Both Torrie and Marcus were standing behind Gage peering over his shoulders eyes wide watching what was going on with their mother. Neither child spoke as they stood watching the scene before them. 

"You're doing great just a couple more pushes," Gage was encouraging her as another pain began and he shouted push while he helped to ease the shoulders out. A moment later he was yelling push again and with one loud scream the baby was born, the sounds of gun shots echoing below them. 

"Baby boy Erica," Gage cried out to her being interrupted by the baby's wails. Quickly he placed the infant on his mother's chest and into her waiting arms. In the next instant he gathered Marcus and Torrie up pulling them behind the desk and onto the floor with Erica and the baby. 

"Stay close to your Mom," Gage directed both children as he crept out from behind the desk to the window. His eyes caught sight of Sydney below as he again searched the room for a way out only confirming the locked door was the only way to escape. He glanced out the window once more in time to see Syd catch a punch in the face but never slowing gave it back double. 

"Gage?" Erica was softly calling him and he crawled back to where she was with her children. 

"It's okay the cavalry is here, it won't be much longer until we can get you out of here." 

The words were hardly out of his mouth when he heard Sydney call his name and Trivette call for Erica. "Up here," Gage shouted going to the door, "we're locked in and we need paramedics." Within minutes the door was open and Jimmy Trivette was joining his wife, children and new son. 

"You missed your calling Gage," Syd teased her arm going around him. 

"Thanks but I like being a Texas Ranger just fine," he smiled. 

"Gage," Erica was calling him again. With his arm around his wife they walked over to the stretcher where Erica lay with her new son Jimmy standing beside her holding the hands of his son and daughter. "I just wanted to say thank you… I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have been here." 

"Yeah man we owe you a debt of gratitude," Trivette added to his wife's thank you. 

"I'm glad that I was able to help bring this little guy into this world," Gage murmured stroking the baby's cheek. 

"We want you to be the first to know we are calling the baby Simon Francis Trivette," Jimmy told them. 

Gage scrunched up his face hearing that they were going to use his name for the baby's name. "You aren't going to do that to this cute little guy are you?" 

"And why not Francis?" Syd questioned him. "Your mother gave the name to a pretty cute guy. Not to mention our own son." 

"All right you win," Gage agreed his face becoming very red. 

"If you're ready?" one of the EMTs was asking. 

"We'll see you at the hospital," Sydney smiled as they we wheeled Erica out to the waiting ambulance. 

Walker came over to where the Gages stood. "Sydney you take Gage into your custody and drive back to headquarters with him so I can talk to Alex about having this new warrant revoked," he told the partners. 

"What new warrant?" Gage asked looking at his wife and boss. 

"You're just one bad boy Gage," Sumner piped up leading one of the men away. 

"Me?" he exclaimed. 

"Come on Gage I'll explain on the drive back," Syd told him relieving him of his keys. 

~~~~~ 

From the back of his limousine that was perched at the side of the road above the mill Sam Clay watched his people be loaded up for transport. He watched as Walker stood with his people and he swore loudly at his associates. 

"I've had enough of this nonsense you do what you have to do so I can take out Walker personally, you hear me," his gruff voice loudly rattled. "Or I'll make your lives so they ain't worth living and you know that I can." 

"Yes sir we'll take care of it," one of his assistants promised. 

The old man's hand shot out with more speed and accuracy then a man half his age clasping the throat of the spokesman." You see that you do or I'll hold you personally responsible." 

_Later Ranger Headquarters_

Sumner was sitting at his desk waiting for them when the partners came in. He let them know that Walker was upstairs with Alex, "saving your bacon," he informed Gage. Then turning to Syd told her Sears and Samms were waiting for them. 

"What are we waiting for?" Gage asked. 

"Matt and I aren't waiting for anything but you are suspended," Syd pointed out. 

"That doesn't mean I can't observe does it," he spoke with confidence walking towards the door then turning to wait for the other two. 

A couple of hours later all three trooped back into the office no further ahead. Both Samms and Sears had clamed up neither taking the chance that they would live to testify if they rolled on Sam Clay. 

Alex as well as Walker were waiting for them when they returned. "Nothing Walker," Syd advised him, "not even a hint that Sam Clay was involved." 

"The same story with those from the lumber mill," Walker grimly told them. 

"Without some sort of link Clay is going to go Scott free," Alex pointed out what they all ready knew pausing a moment before she went on. "I was able to get the new flight warrant against Gage revoked." 

"Thanks Alex," Gage smiled. 

"You're welcome Doctor Gage," Alex teased back watching Gage slightly redden. 

"You two want to go talk to your neighbour since this murder investigation is now being investigated by this office. I want everything done by the book and you back to work," Walker told them pointing at Gage at the same time. 

"We're on it," Syd added as the two of them left the office. 

"Want to stop at school and pick up the kids?" Gage asked. 

Glancing at her watch Syd replied, "They'll all ready be on the bus on there way to the HOPE Center. "Let's talk to Greg and then pick them up." 

Agreeing with his wife the two of them headed to the parking lot. 

_On the Bus from School to the HOPE Center_

"Angela and Chris sitting in a tree…" Piper Gage one seat behind her brother who was sitting with Angela began to chant. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Danny as well as half the bus chimed in. 

"Piper Gage I hate you," Angela cried out. "Chris make her stop it," Angela wailed. 

"First comes love," Piper sang undaunted. 

"Shut up Piper," Chris yelled turning around in his seat trying to reach hold of his sister. 

"Then comes marriage," Danny Walker continued. 

"Danny stop it or I'll tell Momma," Angela cried. 

"Then comes Chris…" Piper was cut off before she finished by the bus suddenly swerving recklessly out of control finally coming to a stop crossways in the street. 

Before anyone had time to think six armed men were boarding the bus forcing the driver out of her seat to sit with the children. The next thing they knew the bus was underway again with one of the men telling them all to keep quiet and nobody would get hurt. 

Chris shot his sister a quick glance to be quiet grabbing Angela's hand at the same time. One of the men was going up and down the isle; he had a couple of photos in his hand and was studying each child as he passed them. Stopping at Danny's seat the man's eyes went to the photo and then to Danny again 

"You up front," he told the trembling child. 

"You leave my brother alone," Angela shouted jumping up at the same time." 

"Brother," the man smiled. "You can go join your brother," he barked roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. 

"Hey don't hurt her," Chris shouted out. 

"Chris don't," Piper cried. 

Again the man studied the photos in his hand, "Ah the Gage children. Go and join your friends." 

Neither child moved until their captor bellowed, "Now move now." 

Chris grabbing Piper's hand walked defiantly to the front of the bus to where Angela and Danny were. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

"Daddy," Cat squealed running to Gage's arms and he swung her above his head. "Where's Torrie?" 

"Well," Gage began, "Aunt Erica had the baby so Torrie and Marcus went with Uncle Jimmy to be with their Mom and the new baby." 

"They could bring the baby here," Cat pouted. 

"They will a little later I'm sure Honey," Gage smiled. 

"Sydney can I see you a minute please," it was Anna B speaking. 

"Sure Honey," Syd replied following the girl into the study. Anna B stood waiting for her a folder in her hand, which she offered to Syd. "What's this?" she asked. 

"Those two that broke in here left it. The one going bald tossed it on the couch when he saw Cat and me so he could come after us." 

Sydney slowly opened the file and looked at the photos inside. Slowly she sank to the closest chair looking at file photos of what she had looked liked after Derek had finished with her. 

"Syd are you all right?" Anna B was asking she wasn't hearing. "Gage," she could hear Anna B calling her husband but she still wasn't moving. She knew Anna B was explaining things to him then she took Cat out to the family room while Gage crouched down in front of her. 

Gently pulling the folder from her hands he set it on the desk, then cupping her chin he looked into her brown eyes. "It's over Syd it's in the past. No one can ever touch you like that again ever." 

"I know but it's still so very hard to face." 

"I know it must be," he told her bringing his arms around her. 

They stayed that way a few minutes longer before they both stood. Gage reached for the file. "Gage please don't," Syd cried out. 

"Sydney it's all right I've seen them, I didn't tell you and I know maybe I should have but I pulled up the files when you first told me about Derek. I just wanted to know every thing there was to know about this monster." 

Looking the other way she offered no more protest as Gage quickly thumbed through the photos. "That's interesting," he commented. "You know the notepad the kids gave me at Christmas the one that read _from Dad's desk_?" 

Syd again nodded her head turning to see what he was talking about. He held up a piece of the notepaper to show her. On it was scrawled _Derek Shaw, Texas Rose Hotel Room 104._ There were also some travel brochures for Mexico City with the times and rates for single tickets. 

"Think those two were just here to rattle you a little more and plant some more evidence," Gage told her handing the folder to her. 

"Tell you what lets go talk to Greg and then pick up the kids," Gage suggested. 

"Yeah lets do that," She agreed. 

Opening the desk Gage looked the folder inside before they headed for the neighbour's. 

_Headquarters_

Sumner sat in the almost deserted office finishing up reports. The phone rang and he reached over to pick it up without looking up from what he was writing. 

"Sumner," he answered. 

The caller quickly identified herself to be Josie from the HOPE center and that she needed to talk to Sydney. 

"I'm sorry Ranger Cooke isn't here at the moment can I take a message? No Ranger Walker isn't here right now either." 

There was a pause at the other end of the line while Josie decided what to do. "You can get hold of them right away if I tell you?" she asked. 

"I can do that," Sumner assured her. 

"It might be nothing but with Erica disappearing… Anyway the bus that brings the Walker kids and the Gage kids to the center is over an hour late getting here. We heard nothing at all, if there had been an accident or if they broke down we would be informed right away." 

"Okay Josie I'll let everyone know and we'll find the bus," Sumner informed her. 

"What bus?" Walker asked having come into the office to get the end of the conversation. 

"Walker that was Josie over at the HOPE center the bus with your kids and the Gage kids is an hour late and they have got no word on it," Sumner was quick to explain. 

Before Walker had time to say anything the phone began to ring again. "Sumner," Matt answered listening for a moment before saying, "just one moment," and putting the call on hold. 

"For you Boss." 

"Get Gage on the phone and let them know what is happening," Walker ordered as he picked up the phone. 

"Ranger Walker?" a cold cruel voice on the phone questioned. Walker knew immediately that it was Sam Clay. 

"What do you want?" Walker fired back. 

"It's not so much what I want as to what you may want," Clay spoke in riddles. 

"I'm listening," Walker told him. 

"I'm sure you want the safe return of your children don't you?" he taunted Walker on. 

"What do you want?" Walker asked again. 

"I want you along with your wife, Rangers, Cooke and Gage to meet me. I'll exchange your children's lives for your lives. I see anyone else I'll kill all of you." 

"Where?" Walker asked without hesitation. 

"The Rankin farm you know where that is?" 

"Yeah," Walker acknowledged. 

"You have three hours and the clock is ticking," Clay laughed slamming down the phone. 

"On their way," Matt told Walker as he dialled Alex with the dreaded news. 

_On the Bus_

The bus was driven into an old barn where Angela along with her brother, Chris and Piper were ordered off. They were made to walk a short distance to a waiting van and herded inside. 

The doors of the barn were closed and padlocked shut leaving the driver and the rest of the children behind as the van sped out the lane and down the road. 

"What do want and where are you taking us?" Angela suddenly finding courage demanded to know. 

The men ignored her so she tried again demanding the same two questions. 

"Angela be quiet," Chris snapped at her. 

"Listen to your friend kid," one of the men smirked, "before we have to maybe shoot your brother." 

Angela's mouth opened to say something else but she thought better of it staying silent. 

The van came to a halt and the four of them were ushered out and into a small shed halfway between a house and a barn at a different farm then where the bus was left. Once they were inside the door was slammed shut and a padlock snapped in place. Other then a small vent at the back of the shed at its peak there was no light and all four huddled together until Piper finally spoke, "All right Chris what do we do now?" 

"I'm thinking," Chris began trying to look around him letting his eyes become accustom to the dark. 

"These guys must want something from our parents," Angela was reasoning the rest nodding in agreement. 

"Danny help me boost Piper up so she can look out that vent and see what is behind us," Chris was instructing. They quickly shifted around and hoisted Piper up so she could look out. 

"Nothing back here Chris we're pretty close to the woods," she reported as they dropped her back to the floor. 

"This is a dirt floor," Angela suddenly stated, "I bet we could…" 

"Dig our way out," Chris finished the sentence. 

Danny, Chris and Piper all dropped to floor pawing at the hard earth. "Angela this will go faster if you help us yeah know," Piper chided her. 

"Yeah well someone has to be the brains," she came back handing Chris part of a broken shovel. 

All three rolled their eyes at Angela as the set to work again. 

_Headquarters_

"Anything knew?" Gage was all ready asking as he and Sydney came through the doors at Ranger headquarters. 

Alex stood with Walker, Trivette and Sumner were both on the phones. 

"Gage, Sydney," Trivette greeted them, "I have a commercial helicopter passing over the area so we should have the lay out of the farm before much longer. 

"The local sheriff's office is standing by for our call," Sumner reported. 

"You told them to keep way back?" Walker asked. 

"They said they aren't making a move until they hear from us," Matt replied. 

"Then I guess it's time to go see what Sam Clay wants."

TBC... 


	10. Turning Tides

_Chapter 10 _

_The TurningTides ___

_On Way to the Rankin Farm _

Alex Cahill Walker sat quietly looking out the window of her husband's truck. The protective body armour that she wore feeling heavy but not as heavy as her heart was with worry for her children. 

"Will this ever stop Walker?" she quietly asked. 

Reaching over Walker took her hand in his, "Alex we are going to save the children, we are going to bring Angela and Danny home just like the Gage and Sydney will bring home their children." 

"How can you be so sure?" she asked turning to face him the tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"I have to be Alex I have to believe the good will prevail or I wouldn't be able to do this job. I have to believe we won't loose our family." 

Alex nodded her head as her eyes once more moved to the Texas scenery. 

~~~~~ 

Sydney sat behind the wheel of the car her eyes fixed on the back of Walker's truck her foot on the gas keeping an exact distance between them. Gage hadn't argued when she had got behind the wheel to drive he knew she felt more in control that way. 

Walker had handed him his badge and gun before they had left headquarters saying, "It should never have been taken from you." Gage wasn't so sure about that at this moment, he wasn't so sure if he should ever have held a gun. He knew it was their profession that had put their children in this danger again. 

"Gage?" 

He turned to face his wife. "Honey?" he questioned back. 

"This is… we'll be in time… we will…" 

"Yes Sydney, yes we're going to get the kids back. We can't think any other way." 

Gage had reached across to let his hand squeeze her shoulder and she reached up taking hold. "Your right Gage, I know you're right. 

_Rankin Farm_

Sam Clay's chauffeur driven limo pulled into the Rankin farm pulling up at the old vacant farmhouse. The driver got out and ran around to open the old man's door to help him out and inside the house. Once inside and his men were in front of him he began to hand out the final instruction. 

"When the Rangers and the ADA get here I want those four brats brought out here and when they are all together I want them all finished off except Walker I want that pleasure for myself," the grizzled old man told them. "And don't any of you forget it." 

_The Tool Shed and the Kids_

"Just a little more and we should be able to squeeze through," Chris confidently told the rest. 

"Chris what are we suppose to do once we get out?" Piper earnestly asked him. 

"We are going to run to those woods and get away," Chris firmly told them. 

"But go where?" Do you even know how to get home?" his little sister cried insisting on knowing. 

"Not really but we still have to get away from here and find a way to let Mom and Dad know where we are," he replied taking hold of her hand. 

"Don't worry Piper we'll find some place where we can make a phone call," Angela told her putting her arm around Piper's shoulder. 

"All right Angela I'm not a baby," she told her shrugging Angela's arm off her. 

"Come on you guys," Danny cried, "we have to get out of here." 

"Danny's right," Chris interrupted, "Angela see if you can squeeze through and if you can wait for Danny and then run for the woods. Keep running Piper and I will be right behind you." 

With out a minute to loose Angela wiggle through the hole to the other side. "All right Danny come on," she hissed back. Danny didn't need any more prodding he followed right behind his sister grabbing her hand and heading into the woods. 

"Okay Pipe our turn ready?" Chris asked. She nodded her head and slid beneath the wall Chris close behind. Grabbing his sister's hand they too raced into the woods, away from the shed and the farm. 

They ran non-stop the cold air burning their lungs Chris pulling Piper along. Stumbling and almost falling Piper called out to her brother, "I have to stop for a second. Where are Angela and Danny?" 

"I don't know they have to be right up ahead," Chris retorted hoping he was right. "Ready?" 

Piper shook her head and they took off again running for all they were worth until Chris suddenly heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Uncle Jimmy over here," he hoarsely called back. 

"Chris," Trivette called again as the kids came running into his arms 

"Did you see Angela and Danny?" Chris gasped out. 

"Matt has them," Trivette told them. 

"Are Mom and Dad here?" Piper asked wanting very much for her Dad to pick her up and hug her tight. 

"Your Mom and Dad went to rescue you," Jimmy replied as they caught up to Sumner and the Walker kids. 

"Sumner get Gage on the phone while I get Walker we are going to put a final stop to Sam Clay." 

_The Rankin Farmhouse_

"They're coming in the laneway," one of the lockouts had come inside to tell them while the driver and bodyguard helped Clay to his feet. They went out to the side porch and waited as Walker pulled up his truck. Sydney pulled up right behind them both she and Gage watching as Walker got out then followed suit. 

"All right Clay you got us here where are the children?" Walker barked out. 

"Is your lovely wife not joining us?" Clay smirked flaunting what he had over Walker. 

"There is lots of time for that when we see the kids," Walker retorted 

Nodding his head he signaled one of the men to bring the kids from where they were being held. 

"Ranger Gage," Clay continued Lieutenant Sears tells me you didn't like being on the opposite side of the law. I was going to let you go to jail so you could see what John is condemned to since you were instrumental in putting him where he is among other crimes against friends. Then I thought I probably won't live long enough to see the out come of you being broken and your lovely wife slowly loosing control knowing it was her fault you were there. Pretty clever set up if I do say so myself," he chuckled to himself. 

"No this way is much better I'll see you die before my eyes," the old man snarled banging his walking cane on the porch floor. "Walker then there is you, your partner old CD Parker just couldn't wait for me to do my time. He was always cheating me out of something, fifteen years of my life, seeing my boy grow up, my revenge against him. You will have to pay double for your partner. That is where your wife comes in. I will have my revenge." 

Just then the men he had sent to the tool shed had come back empty handed. One went to Clay and turning spoke to him in a whispered voice. 

Walker nodded to the Gages and turning to her husband Sydney shrieked, "They're dead I know it we're too late they've killed them, they're dead." 

"Sydney get a grip on yourself," Gage was ordering grabbing her arms to try and take hold of the situation. 

By now everyone one was focused on the two of them with amused fascination. 

"Leave me alone Gage," Sydney cried out flinging his hands from her arms at the same time both she and her husband turning to attack the man closest to them. 

Walker had struck out at the man closest to him, Trivette and Sumner were coming from behind the house. The local sheriff and his men were coming in the lane blocking the escape ready to get a few licks of their own in. 

Sam Clay's bodyguard was trying anxiously to get the old man into his car but the old man stood his ground his eyes fixed on Cordell Walker, the reason he had gone to jail, the reason his son was in jail and his grandson with his mother, the very reason he had to seek revenge. 

The rangers had the situation pretty much in control when Sam pulled the gun he had holstered at his side and took aim at Walker. "You go to hell Walker," he spat out as his finger began to squeeze the trigger. Before he could carry out the shot Sam Clay dropped to his knees falling forward mortally wounded by a riffle shot to the side of the head, a sniper's bullet. 

Everyone had crouched weapon's ready as their eyes searched for where the bullet may have come from. There was only one shot and it ended the life of Sam Clay. 

"Walker Angela and Danny where are they?" Alex was crying she had to know that they really weren't harmed. 

"Mommy Daddy," both Gage and Sydney turned hearing their daughter's shouts seeing all four of the children running towards their parents. Gage caught Piper in his arms picking her up and Chris caught Sydney around the waist. Gage's free arm wound around Chris and Sydney while Syd held one arm around Chris and the other around Piper whose arms held tightly to her Dad's neck. 

Walker and Alex held their children in similar fashion. Angela took charge explaining all that had happened while Danny just laid his head on his father's shoulder glad to be safe in his warm embrace. 

Trivette approached them a moment later to let them know that the school bus had been found, no one had been harmed and everyone was on their way home. 

Gage was just making sure Piper's seat belt was on securely when Sumner stopped him to let him know that he would be coming by to take Anna B home a little later. 

"Are you Anna B's boyfriend?" Piper butted in to ask. 

"Well I'm her friend for sure," Sumner answered feeling his face turning as red as his hair. Gage was laughing out loud after his daughter's comment as Sumner told him, "No mistaking whose kid she is." Again Gage laughed. 

Opening the car door he shouted to Sumner, "See you in a bit." 

_Memorial Hospital_

Jimmy was just in time to say good night to Fred and the kids when he got back to the hospital. Torrie was all ready asleep in Fred's arms her little head laying across his shoulder. 

"You're not to big to give your old man a hug are you?" Jimmy asked Marcus. 

Smiling the boy shook his head no putting his arms around his father's neck when Jimmy leaned over. "I was so scared today I thought Mom was going to die," he said into his Dad's ear. 

"I bet it was pretty scary," Jimmy agreed. 

"I'm glad Uncle Gage got there when he did." 

"Me too son," Jimmy conceded. 

"I love you Dad." 

"I love you too Marcus," Jimmy murmured holding him tight for a moment more before standing to kiss Torrie's cheek and tell them all good night. 

Knocking lightly on his wife's door he let himself in. Erica was sitting up in bed nursing Simon she reached her hand out to her husband. Jimmy came to sit on the edge of the bed pulling back the blanket a little to see his son's face. 

"I think he is going to look like your side of the family," Erica smiled as Jimmy leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 

"I don't care who he looks like," Trivette replied I'm just glad he is here and you are both safe and healthy." 

Erica's smile widened as her husband's arm went around her for a hug. 

_Walker Ranch_

It had taken quite a while to settle the children down for the night. Now that they were finally asleep Alex took turns walking from her daughter's room to her son's room and then back again. 

"You are wearing a hole in the floor Alex," Walker teased her coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her. 

"I don't care," she told him leaning back against him finally being able to relax. "I just can't see them enough." 

Walker smiled and chuckled. 

"What?" Alex asked turning her head up to his face. 

"Gage told me Sydney does the same thing with their kids. If he wakes up and she's not there he can usually find her in the hall looking into their rooms," Walker smiled again. 

"Smart woman," Alex commented with a smile of her own. 

With his arm around her Walker lead her towards the room they shared. She stopped in the doorway wrapping her arms around him to kiss him. "It's finally over isn't Walker?" she softly asked. 

"Yes finally over," he agreed kissing her again even though a small voice was still nagging him. He tried to dismiss it from his mind holding his wife closer to him before leading her to bed. 

_Sydney and Gage's_

Sydney lay on her side of the bed pretending sleep as she watched her husband come into the room. Sam Clay's bodyguard had agreed to testify that Ken Rankin owed Clay a pile of money in gambling debts. When he heard that they were trying to find out some kind of damaging information on either Rangers Gage or Cooke that is when he remembered Derek Shaw an old buddy of his. He had put Shaw in touch with Clay for the price of the gambling debt. 

It hadn't been hard to put Shaw back into Syd's life and with both Sears and Samms on the Clay payroll it wasn't that hard to railroad Gage. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked watching him pull his t-shirt over his head. She purred contently as she scrutinized his hard muscular chest. 

"Actually I was thinking about Sumner and Anna B," he admitted stripping off his jeans and underwear to head for the shower. 

"What about them?" she called after him as he cranked the water on. Getting no answer she threw back the covers got out of bed and followed him to the bathroom. She could see his image through the shower door watching as he stood under the hot water letting it soothe his body the room filling with steam. "What about them?" she repeated herself. 

"You say something Syd? he fired back. 

"Francis," she mumbled loud enough that he could hear then peeling off her night shirt she opened the shower door and stepped into the shower with him. 

His arms went immediately around her as he whispered, "What took you so long?" 

~~~~~ 

It was Gage's turn to lay in bed and watch Syd as she dried her long black hair. He smiled contently as she flicked off the hair dryer and headed to bed with him. She quickly snuggled in beside him letting her head come to rest on his chest while he reached over to turn off the beside lamp. 

They lay silently for a few moments Syd finally saying, "I'm glad to be putting this behind me." 

"Is it really behind you Honey? She could feel his fingers gently moving in tiny circles on her back. She wanted to tell him yes but in reality she knew it would always be with her. 

"How do you know me so well Gage?" 

"I love you Syd, I wish I could make things different for you, change it so it never happened." She could feel his lips pressing the top of her head. 

Pulling up on her elbow she leaned forward pressing her lips against his letting her fingers rub gently across his cheek. "It had to happen Gage it is a part of what makes me, me. I may not have found you if it hadn't happened. 

"Syd believe me I would have found you one way or another," he told her kissing her again. 

"Even so it is the hand that I've been dealt and I know I have you here to help me if the going gets too rough," she said laying her head against his chest again. They lay in peaceful silence again until it struck Syd that Gage hadn't elaborated on Sumner and Anna B. 

"So do you know something about the Matt and Anna B that I don't know?" she asked poking him in the side. 

"No not really only that Anna B has her sights set on him," he replied. 

"And how do you know that?" Syd quizzed. 

"Cause she asked me if I thought Sumner was a good catch," Gage chuckled. 

"Oh Matt doesn't stand a chance," Syd joined in the laughter too. 

_Huntsville State Penitentiary _

It was late but Jonas Blake's money paid off enough people that he was able to see his grandson. 

"The walls are beginning to crumble Hunter," Jonas smiled. 

"Did you see her grandfather?" Hunter anxiously asked. 

"Yes Hunter, fiery red hair she has," Jonas replied. 

"She's mine grandfather," he stated with the smile of a boy. 

"And so you shall have her," Jonas promised as he said good night to his grandson. As Hunter was lead back to his cell his grandfather made him a further promise, "And no Ranger is going to stand between you and Annabelle." 

The End 


End file.
